Un amor en Ocaso La Guerra Divina
by Sheccid Stratus
Summary: Cuando ella se fue, solo le pidio una cosa...No me olvides...no me dejes...solo esperame...pero para el no fue facil...y por soledad la engaño...como tomara eso Serena...cuando se entere de q Darien la engaña con Rei... S&D..
1. Secretos que duelen

Capitulo I

**Los Secretos Que Duelen**

Era una tarde fría el viento soplaba por el cabello negro de una chica sus ojos se notaban tristes y llenos de melancolía ... caminaba con mucha cautela como si tuviera miedo de romper el suelo por donde caminaba pero tal vez romperá algo mas que eso ...

Comenzó a llover mientras a lo lejos se podía ver una silueta en medio de la lluvia...

- _no se cómo me metí en esto ...¿qué hice?...comprendo que Darien es la persona que mas ama Serena y yo lo acepto pero ... esto es mas grande que yo...tal vez por eso lo hice_...-pensaba ...

-¿qué sucede ?...¿por qué estas triste preciosa?...

-Darien que pasara cuando le digas a Serena lo de nosotros...

-no lo se ...le dolerá y mucho pero será mejor dejarla de engañar no lo crees...

-mas de lo que la hemos engañado ...es mi amiga la estimo mucho ...-Rey bajo su mirada y unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro...

-recuerda que ella también es muy especial para mi...pero asi es el amor...además no fuimos culpables ella me dejo solo y ...

-no pongamos eso como excusa ...hoy regresara y sabes con cuanta ilusión te quera ver...la misma de hace un año cuando ella partió.. Cuando ella te pidió que la esperaras..- Rei estaba con lagrimas en los ojos...abrazada de Darien...

-Rei lo se ella me hizo prometerle que la esperaría , pero yo no mando en mi corazón y entonces...paso esto...

-lo mejor es que no le digas todavía lo de nosotros...-ella se volteo ...

-¿qué dices ?...pero yo quiero estar contigo no lo entiendes...

- y yo también pero dime esto ella se lo merece... dime ..como crees que le guste mas Serena ya no te amo o Serena... ando con tu mejor amiga...ella te respeto cuando Seiya la pretendía y tu estaba lejos y ahora le fallamos ...

-yo le falle, tu no... asi que yo soy el culpable no te sientas mal por algo que no fue tu culpa...

-¿ No La Fue Claro Que La Es? ...¡Me Enamore Del Novio De Mi Mejor Amiga!...Y Dices Que No La Fue...

-esta bien será como tu digas, no le dire nada ..por el momento pero sabes que yo te amo ...-ambos se dieron un beso bajo la lluvia..mientras dos personas lo veían con cierto rencor...

-así que es cierto ...no lo puedo creer...maldito...

-tranquilízate Haruka pronto recibirán su merecido...

-pero cuando ella se entere le dolerá y mucho...no lo merece

-eso lo sabemos por eso debemos estar con ella...

La noche llego y en al aeropuerto todos esperaban a Serena de su viaje de regreso de Inglaterra ...

De pronto aprecio un chica de lo mas hermosa su cabello se lo corto en capas a la altura de sus hombros su fleco desapareció para dejar mechones en su rostro se veía mas delgada sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros sus labios mas rozados a sus 18 años era toda un a mujer Darien la vio y no parpadeaba solo la veía admirada... cosa que Rei noto...

-Serena...!

-hola chicas como están -se acerco a Darien – hola mi amor como te he extrañado...-dándole un beso muy apasionado cosa que hizo enojar a Rei...

-mmm oigan aquí hay personas...- su mirada se volvió fría tal vez por lo celos o por ver que su rival regreso mas madura ...¿rival?..eso piensa de Serena su amiga..

-lo siento Rei pero hace un año que no veía a Darien y en verdad lo extrañaba...

-y el a ti hermosa..¿.verdad Darien.?... Haruka lo vio de forma retadora.. el los vio besándose con ella para Haruka el era un completo cobarde a no decirle la verdad y seguir engañándola...

-Haruka Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru...¿cómo han estado?...

-todas nos encontramos bien...pero que bonita te vez...

– gracias lo mimo digo ...veo que las cosas siguen igual que como las deje...- Michiru vio como Serena sonreía pero cuanto le duraría su felicidad todo dependía de el aquél que la engañaba ...

– claro todo esta igual verdad Rei nada a cambiado...

-asi es ... la única que cambio fuiste tu ...

– y como se comporto mi novio cuéntame ...-un hueco en el estomago se le hizo Rei al escuchar decir eso a Serena como lo iba a similar que cosa diría cuando se entere que su novio ya no al amaba era algo que no lo deseba saber ...le dejaría de hablar o solo lo aceptaría como toda una mujer madura...

-hola Rei que piensas a ...no me digas que éstas enamorada ...Rei solo bajo al mirada al escuchar decir eso y se sonrojo...

-ehhhh como crees que ella ésta enamorada ya sabes que odia a los hombres...-Mina también lo sabia como Lita y Amy sabían que Rey y Darien andaban era un secreto entre voces ...y esto significaría que estaban traicionado a su mejor amiga ...

-oigan es mi imaginación o todas están ocultándome algo..no se las veo sospechosas

-nada Serena lo que pasa es que nos sorprendiste con tu cambio de look es todo ...

-eso es que podríamos esconderte...-Lita y Ami se miraron .

-bueno yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos no lo creen..

– hay si vamos a cenar ... me invitas ...-Darien dudo por un momento no sabia que hacer ir a cenar con ella eso significaría estar solos si hubo un tiempo en que la amo y todo eso pero hoy amaba a su sacerdotisa pero no podía negar que verla otra vez su corazón se emocionó y mas ahora que se veía sumamente hermosa solo no pudo negarse y enfrente de Rei la beso...la beso como si en eso de le fuera la vida como si solo existiera ella solo ella a lo pocos segundo el reacciono y se sonrojo al verla - donde quieres que te lleve...

-a tu casa te parece... ella le sonrió coquetamente cosa que le emociono a Darien...

-esta noche tu mandas... amor..- Rei al escuchar esas palabras sintió que su corazón se rompía pero que podía hacer nada solo observar y sonreír como siempre lo a hecho ...sabia que demostrar sus celos significaría delatarse

-que te pasa Rei por que tan seria ...-Serena le sonrió ella confiaba ciegan mete en ella sabia que nunca la traicionaría eso cree pero la vida siempre nos da sorpresas y ella la recibirá tarde o temprano...

-nada es solo que me preocupo algo ...pero vamonos ...

-Rei ...- el se le quedo viendo noto que sus ojos se cristalizaron.. quería ir a abrazarla pero no podía debía estar con ella .. Serena le tomo de la mano como diciéndole que ahí estaba ella lo amaba el sabia que si en este momento le pedía su vida ella no lo duraría y se la daría...

-Darien ¿qué tienes?...

-lo siento ...me decías...

-ya nos vamos...

Todas se dirigieron al estacionamiento Darien con Serena Haruka se llevo a Rey y Amy a Lita y a Mina...

Coche de Haruka...

-¿que se siente...Rei...?-la Sailor del viento la miro

-¿como ?...

-si que se siente ver a la persona que amas besar a otra...- ahora Michiru la veia

Rei solo agacho al mirada sentía dolor coraje miedo celos muy emociones encontradas en su corazón...

-no se de que hablan ...-volteo para disimular sus lagrimas...

-no lo sabes o te haces la inocente...-Hotaru estaba a su lado

-en verdad no se de que hablan no las entiendo...

-Haruka la vio por el espejo su mirada era fría y solo atino a decir...

-hasta cuando la engañaran ... otros seis meses...

Rei sintió como una cubeta de agua fría le aventaban su corazón se detuvo y las gana s de bajarse en al auto eran grandes ellas lo sabían ¿que pasaría ?... no sabia que decir ...y solo agacho la mirada...

-veo que te quédate callada eso indica que la seguirán engañando...

-pero no has pensado que el solo te quería para llenar su soledad digo ...hoy que regreso el la recibió con mucho gusto... todo puede pasar ...ella volvió mas madura hermosa ya no es la misma niña que se fue hace un año...y ahora estará en su departamento so...los...que pasara me preguntó...

Rei sintió cada palabra de Michiru como clavadas en le pecho era cierto Darien la beso muy apasionadamente todo podía pasar ella regreso y tal vez el lo intentaría no pensó ella el le dijo que la amaba y que por Serena ya no sentía nada... pero era una posibilidad que le dolía era una duda de amor...

-sabias que ellos tiene s un destino que cumplir ... la pequeña dama la recuerdas..- era cierto lo que decia Setsuna .. Rei solo pensó en ella y en el presente de vivir su gran aventura que se le olvido aquella pequeña niña hija del amor de Serena y Darien y se dio cuenta que la que saldría perdiendo mas seria Serena...y ahora que pasara...

-recuerda que en la vida todo se regresa ...

Departamento de Darien...

-listo llegamos...amor - el la tomo de la cintura ...

-vaya sigue igual ..-Serena abrazo a Darien...- sabes me gusta saber que aun me amas tenia miedo ..no se ...

Darien se sintió mal no sabia que decir la estaba engañando y lo peor con su mejor amiga que pasara ... el solo la abrazo mas como si quisiera unirse a ella para protegerla del dolor que la ocasionaría fue cuando se dio cuenta que Serena lo besaba y el se dejo llevar por la caricia que le daba..esa noche no hubo cena ni mucho menos platicaron de como le fue a Serena..esa noche Darien confirmo como Serena lo amaba... y el le demostró que tal vez aun la seguía amando esa noche olvido a Rei y se unió a Serena, esa noche Serena no durmió en su casa ... y tal vez esa noche nacería una esperanza para el futuro...

Mientras tanto Rei pensaba en lo que la habían dicho Serena y Darien estaban solos no quería pensar lo que estuvieran haciendo ella confiaba en el ... asi que vio que eran las 2 de la mañana pensó que para esa hora ya no estría Serena y asi que llamó y . solo se oyó la contestadora...

Al la mañana siguiente Darien veía a Serena recostada junto a el se veía hermosa pero se sentía culpable ahora era dos a las que estaba engañando...Serena o Rei ... Serene despertó y lo vio se veía algo preocupado con sus ojos le quería decir algo pero solo callo y la beso...

Dos mes han pasado y Darien seguía viendo a Rei a escondidas Serena había notado que algo no estaba bien con Darien..a veces la evitaba cuándo lo quería besar, pero cuando estaban solos el demostraba lo mucho que la amaba, que ocultaba Darien no lo entendía ...pero de algo estaba segura el ya no pensaba solo en ella , algo mas que le robaba su pensamiento...mientras que en ella algo crecía un bebe que daría felicidad a su vida

Templo Hikawa...

-¿hasta cuando le seguirán mintiendo?...-Mina los miro con reproche

-ya ha pasado más de un mes y Rey y yo hemos pensado que es el momento adecuado

-vaya por fin pero como crees que reaccione digo ... tu y Rei la han engañando casi 8 meses - Ami no ocultaba su molestia

-hoy mismo en la noche le diré toda la verdad...-Lita lo miro con odio

-una cosa les advierto... si algo malo le pasa ustedes me las pagan...

Un silencio se hizo presente... la noche cayo y Serena llego puntual al a cita tenia algo de miedo sabia que algo pasaría hoy algo que ... no quería imaginar su corazón temblaba... con mucha cautela abrió la puerta el al esperaba ella respiro y se dirijo con una sonrisa lo abrazo y noto un vació en sus brazos ...

* * *

continuara:

hola de nuevo yo..jaja dejeme decirles q esta historia la tenia en olvidada en ota cuenta, q se asi q se las presento, Se llama "Un amor en ocaso... Una Guerra Divina"... q antes se conocia como "El ocaso de un Amor"...eperando q les guste la trama, la reina del Drama Vuelve...jajajaa

Se valen Rewies, por q si no y a no escribo...

por cierto no se pierdan mis demas Fincs q estan ya actualizados....

Del crepusculo al amancer...- Saori a Despertado...

La Guerrera Mistica...el legado del universo...- Darien esta de regreso....

y para las q amen las luchas...WWE....pronto "El giro del destino"...un triangulo amoros entre Jeff Hardy, Stepheni y triple H...

Ademas proximos proyectos de ficns de Sailor moon y Crepusculo

"La reina"...- un , epoca del Milenio de Plata...

"Amigos con Derecho"..- universo Alterno....Serena . Darien

"Como me haces Falta"...Edward y Bella... de humanos a vampiros....

Atte

Sheccid de Shields Cullen


	2. Como Decir Adios

_Capítulo II_

**Como Decirte Adiós..**

Un silencio se hizo presente... la noche cayo y Serena llego puntual al a cita tenía algo de miedo sabia que algo pasaría hoy algo que ... no quería imaginar su corazón temblaba... con mucha cautela abrió la puerta él, la esperaba ella respiro y se dirijo con una sonrisa lo abrazo y noto un vació en sus brazos ...

-¿qué pasa por que me querías ver paso algo malo?..-pregunto dudosa no sabía que contestaría tenía miedo lo miro a los ojos buscando una respuesta pero el la evito...

_**Como decirte adiós**_

_**cuando todo es normal**_

_**no me has dado ni un solo motivo**_

_**como decirte que**_

_**me ha llegado otro amor**_

_**mas intenso y mas vivo que nuestro amor**_

_**y me siento culpable**_

_**no mereces mas dolor.**_

-bueno yo quisiera decirte que ..-como se lo diría las palabras no existían como no romper el corazón de alguien que ha dado su vida por el..._un perdóname o mira que el destino es así..Cambio todo entre tu y yo o lo típico .no eres tu si no yo. _Esas eran las frases que se formaban en su cabeza ..no la quería ver por que no aguantaría su mirada...

- sabes antes podía adivinar lo que pensabas hoy ya no...y también hace tiempo que no siento tus besos, te estás alejando de mi ¿por qué?..-su mirada lo buscaba , pero no la encontraba el se dio la espalda ..no quería verla no por que no quisiera verla sino por cobardía...

- Serena hay una cosa que te tengo que decir mientras estabas lejos...-el callo por un momento lo que seguía era doloroso apretó sus puños y se volteo

_**No se como decirte adiós**_

_**como terminar la relación**_

_**sin dañar tu ilusión**_

_**no lo se.**_

-¿qué paso mientras estaba lejos...qué? - ella ya lo presentía sabia la siguiente parte pero en ese momento Darien la beso ¿por qué ? ni él lo sabia una lagrima salió del los ojos se ella sabía que era la despedida..

-Serena .. Tu ¿deseas que sea feliz?- ella lo miro confundido – si ¿deseas que sea feliz?..

- ¿a quién tratas de engañar amor? , Ya sé que este es el final muy bien..háblame si tantas vueltas y no utilices nuestras falla como excusas- él se quedo estático el escuchar decir esas palabras a Serena así que tomo aire y continuo...

_**Cuando estoy junto a ti**_

_**te lo quiero contar**_

_**y me falta el valor y me callo**_

_**te imagino llorar**_

_**preguntando por que**_

_**si , nos llamamos costumbre**_

_**ya no hay deseo de amar**_

_**solo de hablar**_

-Serena cuando tu estabas lejos...otra estuvo aquí ..todo paso tan rápido sin darme cuenta caí en sus brazos y de ahí no me fui..Perdóname!...

Serena oyó palabra a palabra y esa palabras se le clavaron en su pecho sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos...

- ¿que tú qué?...creo que escuche mal...dices que estuviste con otra.-

- así es yo no puedo negar lo que me hace sentir...la amo demasiado... y yo.-

– ya no me amas ¿verdad?...

_**No se como decirte adios**_

_**como terminar la relacion**_

_**sin dañar tu ilusion**_

_**no lo se.**_

– te aprecio… te quiero mucho, pero no … ya no te amo...- Darien la miro sus ojos no le decían nada solo lo miraba fijamente...

-Perdóname pero no es tan fácil perderlo todo cuando mi vida a penas comienza... y ¿quién es?..-ella bajo la cabeza temiendo la respuesta de Darien no se imagina quien era...

-es bueno ella … no tuvo nada que ver, yo soy el culpable me sentí solo así que ella me acompaño y.-

-¿quién es ?—lo miro con suplica ahora Darien no lo resistió- la conozco...-el suspiro venia la peor parte.

-si...la conoces ella es...REI...-

Serena se dejo caer al suelo no se lo esperaba su amiga la mejor de sus amigas esto es un error pensó lo vio y su mirada se lleno de lagrimas..

-esto es un broma de muy mal gusto , es mentira que es un juego cruel entre los dos ...no es cierto ...es otra Rei , verdad otra , no es cierto...-ella se encontraba en el suelo llorando el se arrodilló ante ella ..

-ella me acompaño me ayudo en mi soledad cuando tú te fuiste ... fue mi culpa lo acepto no se que sucedió pero de pronto ya no sentí mas amor por ti ; y creo que es mejor terminar, es verdad que te ame mucho lo sé , pero ahora ella ocupa mi corazón y mi mente , por algún tiempo sufrirás yo lo sé pero alguien llegara y te amara - Serena no lo veía solo miraba al piso no lo entendí ¿por qué ?... en que fallo esas eran palabras que resonaban en su mente...alzo su mirada y la vio se sintió tan miserable al verla así ...sus ojos llenos de dolor lagrimas ..El solo cerró sus ojos...

-Me Prometiste Que No Te Enamorarías... Lo Juraste Que Nada En Este Mundo No Separaría...Lo Siento Pero No Lo Acepto...No.-

-se que te duele... te comprendo a mí también me duele este rompimiento...pero es lo mejor para los dos...

-tú no te imaginas lo que duele amarte tanto y que tu ya no me ames..!

-lo sé... me imagino...pero entiende

-Entender Que… Que Me Has Estado Viendo La Cara… Que Me As Engañado Desde No Se Cuanto Tiempo!... Que Comprenda Que Tu Y Mi Amiga Son Unos Traidores… Quieres Que Entienda Eso...-

-Es Que Acaso Tu No Sentiste Esa Misma Soledad Cuando Yo Me Fui!

-Claro Que Si! Pero Lo Mío Fue Peor!... No Tenia Noticias Tuyas ¡ No Sabia Que Pasaba Por Tu Mente ; Como Estabas Si Acaso Ya Te Habías Olvidado De Mi Fueron Días Difíciles Te Necesitaba ¡ Y Tu No Estabas Ahí Para Apoyarme ¡

-Lo Mismo Pase Yo! ...- el se levantó mientras que ella lo veía furiosa..

-No Es Lo Mismo Yo Te Hablaba , Te Mandaba Cartas , Y Dices Que Es Lo Mismo- se levanta y lo ve a los ojos- Yo Nunca Te Falle ,Nunca Te Hice Algo Como Lo Que Tu Me Has Hecho!...Y Aunque Me Estaba Muriendo ... Por Esa Soledad Que Me Dejaste … Nunca Deje De Amarte! Sino Todo Lo Contrario Solo Esperaba El Momento De Que Regresaras Para Amarte… Por Que Mi Amor Crecía Mas Y Mas Cosa Que El Tuyo No Pudo!...-ella lo vio de forma retadora...sus palabras le dieron en el corazón ya que eran ciertas ella nunca dejo de amarlo a pesar de que pudo dejarlo atrás y rehacer su vida con aquel joven del que ella le había platicado...fue cuando lo recordó y le reclamo sobre el..

-Y Ese Tal Seiya!

-El Que Tiene Que Ver En Esto...- su mirada se volvió fría...

-Tu Habías Dicho Que Salieron Juntos ¿ O Me Equivoco?...

-Ahora Va S A Poner Eso De Pretexto...Por Favor...Entre El Y Yo Nunca Paso Nada ¿Sabes Por Que?... Por Que Yo Si Te Respete...No Como Otro Que Yo Conozco...Y Tampoco Pongas Nuestras Fallas ..- ella tomo su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta...-una pregunta -señor Chiva...¿a quién crees tú que dolerá este fin , a ti que alguien más te espera después de mi o a mí que me quedare sola y sin ti? .- el solo se quedo cayado era verdad el tenia a otro amor y ella se quedaría sola.- simplemente no lo entiendo ... lo siento pero no te entiendo...-

_**No se como decirte adiós**_

_**como acabar esta canción**_

_**sin un final feliz**_

_**para tu corazón**_

_**no lo se.**_

-yo lo siento no era mi intención hacerte sufrir...-

-solo te pedí una cosa… que tonta fui al creer que tu me serias fiel…-

-no te vayas...por favor... espera.-

-esperar que... ya todo está dicho... ¿o no? ...no me amas y que mi amiga me robo toda mi vida ... que mas debo saber...-

-perdóname... en verdad lo siento...-

-me engañaron...y eso no se los perdonare.. lo entiendes nunca te lo perdonare..-

El la vio su mirada ya no era la misma era como si fuere otra una mirada fría sin vida y llena de rencor.

-pero creo que de todo esto me llevare lo más hermoso del mundo.. No sé si valga la pena decírtelo pero...-ella sonrió - no, no lo vale.-

-es mejor que nos digamos todo.-

-seguro... porque esto puede cambiar tu vida...

-seguro...- ella se acerco a él tomándolo de la mano y después la puso en su vientre...ella le sonrió...

-felicidades vas a hacer papá...- el se quedo muy sorprendido esto no se lo esperaba...

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias por leer es finc

las kiero

sorry no tengo casi tiempo....


	3. No voy a llorar

**Capitulo III**

_**No voy a llorar**_

"_Dicen que cuando dos corazones que se aman se comienza a alejarse, empiezan a gritarse para no perder su camino de regreso_ "

**MEJOR TE VAS YA DE UNA VEZ  
NO VOY A LLORAR IGUAL QUE AYER  
SE QUE VOLVERÁS Y NO ESTARÉ  
LO NUESTRO SE ACABÓ**

-es mentira!- el estaba bastante sorprendió por la noticia dada por ella , que pasaría con su gran romance lo dejaría , o tal vez seria capaz de ...

-me crees capaz de hacer eso , solo para retenerte a mi lado... que mal me conoces...-ella lo miraba con cierto frialdad pero dejaba que sus lagrimas salieran a frote, no quería mostrarle el dañó que había causado en ella así que solo lo contenía su dolor en el alma...

-no sé qué pensar, has cambiado desde que te fuiste ya no eres la misma- Darien la veía de forma retadora como con cierto enfado y desconfianza... cosa que ella noto muy bien y no soporto he hizo crecer más su enojo...

-ahora resulta que yo soy la que ha cambiado, ja , no seas un cínico ...-Serena estaba tratando de ser fuete , le dolía esta situación deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que no la dejara que daría su vida por que el no la dejara , pero solo apretaba los puños no dejaba que las lagrimas salieran de su ojos...- el que cambio fue otro ,es que acaso no es cierto

-Yo No Cambie, Tu Cambiaste, Tú Fuiste La Que Mato Esta Relación , Tu Y Tu Idea De Ser Independiente, Eso Acabo Con Nuestra Relación...-

-Eso No Es Cierto ! Lo Que Acabo Con Nuestra Relación Fue Tu Traición! Tu Poco Amor , Tu Poco Apoyo , Tu Y Solo Tu ! - . ella le grito desesperada no quería llora no quería y el único modo de sacar su dolor era así gritándole...

-Yo No Tuve La Culpa De Nada , Por Que Si Hablamos De Traiciones Tu Comenzaste!.-ella le dio un bofetada cosa que no esperaba Darien-

-no digas cosas que no son ciertas nunca te traicione , nunca – ella quería llorar pero solo respiro aunque con eso matara poco a poco su corazón y su alma

-¿ Y Seiya? acaso no salieron y no se que mas cosas harían en mi ausencia ... -el también estaba furioso pero ella no dejo que su mirada la intimidara...

-Seiya ... el si me comprendía , nunca me hubiera hecho esto, y si salimos no te lo voy a negar , pero de ahí no paso nada , que lastima verdad ahora veo la cruel verdad y eso me duele , Me Duele Ver Que Mi Novio Me Culpa De Que Yo Fui La Causante De Que Este Amor Terminara , Yo! La Que Siempre Lucho Por Este Amor...Y ¿Tu Que HaS Hecho Por Cuidarlo¡! Nada ¿Sabes Por Que, Por Que Nunca Te Importo! Por Eso Nunca Hiciste Nada! Para Cuidarlo O Defenderlo, Claro! Aquí Esta La Tonta De Serena ,Si Que Ella Se Arriesgue ...-el se quedo congelado por esas palabras; pero si pensamos bien ella tenía razón él nunca hacia casi nada para proteger ese amor...y el mas que nadie lo sabia y eso lo dolió...

-Eso No Es Cierto , Yo Su Luche Por Ese Amor Hasta El Ultima Día Que Te Ame- el no sabia que hacer estaba desesperado...

-si se noto mira que bien lo protegiste, y dime , duele...

Darien-...

-te duele que te digan la verdad , mi querido Darien..por que a mi si me dolió , me dolió saber que me traicionaste con la que se decía mi amiga ,me dolió saber que tu amor solo fu un juego , que no te importo y que te diga que espero un bebe tuyo y que tu no me creas...

-Ya Basta!

**CON TU AUSENCIA LLENABAS MI SOLEDAD  
EN TU JUEGO ME PERDÍ, ME ENAMORÉ  
DE TUS MENTIRAS, TU INDIFERENCIA HIZO HUELLA EN MÍ**

-No Ahora Me Toca Tu Has Dicho Que Debemos Decirnos Todo Y Eso Hare ...-ella lo vio como nunca creyó que lo veri a su mirada llena de rencor y odio cosa que lo intimido..- discúlpame por suponerte especial, por creer que eras más alto que la luna, por creer que podías soporta la ausencia, perdona mi ingenuidad por darte mi corazón ,ese fue mi error…enamorarme de ti y mi fantasía crees que tú me amabas , aposté a un perdedor así es la vida, fue mi error compartir lo mas valioso que tenía , fue mi fantasía pretender que francamente me querías y lo peor que confundí amor total con cobardía - el bajo su mirada no creía lo que había escuchado...

-eso es lo que piensas de mi Que Soy Un Cobarde, Un Perdedor!-el estaba sumamente herido y sorprendido nunca creyó que Serena pensara eso de el ...

Serena - ...

-acaso yo valgo tan poco para ti., acaso crees que yo no te ame...-ella se volteo y no le contesto...-Mírame! Acaso Crees Que Mi Amor Fue Un Juego!...No Sabes Que Esto Me Duele Y Mucho Por Que Eres La Niña Que Yo Ame La Primera En Mi Vida, La Primera Que Yo Ame Y La Hice Mía! ..-ella no volteaba solo oía y no opinaba-Si Crees Que Por Que Ya No Te Amo No Me Duelen Esas Palabras Estas Equivocada! ...-ella volteo y lo miro sus ojos mostraron tristeza...

- acaso tu y ella han tenido que ver , ya sabes como ... –ella pregunto con cierto temor y se volteo no quería verlo no si su respuesta era un si.. y fue ahí donde Darien se vengo por lo dicho de ella...

- si varias veces...-el sabia que eso no era cierto , pero lo dicho anteriormente por ella hizo que respondiera de ese modo...,ella solo respiro y no dijo nada...- no sé porque preguntas eso - cometo descaradamente- si sabias la respuesta..

**ME COSTÓ DECIDIR QUE YO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI  
TE FALTÓ DESCUBRIR EL AMOR QUE UNA VEZ YO SENTÍ**

-es verdad que pregunta tan tonta.. ,no cabe duda Seiya es mejor que tu ,no hay punto de comparación contigo...y si todo lo que te he dicho es verdad ,cuando era niña soñaba con un príncipe azul que venía y me rescataba , siempre fue mi sueño y que crees lo encontré , pero para mi desgracia yo era la que tenia que rescatarlo ,creo que lo conoces se llama -ella por un momento se queda callada y lo vio – a pero eres tu , ups lo siento...-ella solo reía descaradamente ...

- te apuesto que pronto regresaras a pedir que vuelva contigo y veras que eso ya no es posible por que encontré a alguien mejor que tu..-

– jajaja , no me haga s reír por favor , puedo vivir sin ti no creas que es la primera vez que me dejas sola , siempre con tu ausencia llenabas mi soledad y no te preocupes no te voy a molestar con lo de mi bebe ...- la toma del brazo ...

-eso es mentira solo lo estas inventando para que no te abandone... ya vez no puedes vivir sin mi...-

**MEJOR TE VAS YA DE UNA VEZ  
NO VOY A LLORAR IGUAL QUE AYER  
SE QUE VOLVERÁS Y NO ESTARÉ  
LO NUESTRO SE ACABÓ**

-ya no soy la tonta de hace dos años, ya no puedes manejarme a tu antojo creías que te iba a hacer un berrinche por qué no me dejaras , que te rogaría y lloraría, que me arrodillaría a tu pies para que sintieras compasión por mi.-

-si algo por el estilo ...-ella solo sonrió y le toco su frente..

-antes que nada ... tengo dignidad cosa que no perderé por ti , segundo tal vez hace dos años o hace un año si lo hubiera hecho ...

Darien- ...

-tu piensas que yo no podré vivir sin ti , que no podré sobrevivir que nada me queda si no éstas junto a mi veras que no es asi...

-ya lo veremos

-crees que jamás seré feliz sin ti , que destruiste al fin mi corazón sabes que sin ti yo se que seré feliz ya lo veras no necesito a nadie mas podré resistir, voy a poder seguir .y lo haré por mi y mi hijo ...

-aun así no te creo , no creo que estés embarazada ..- el se dio la vuelta y se dirijo hacia el sillón donde se dejo caer y ella lo imito en el de enfrente...

-¿por qué no me crees?...acaso lo dudas ,.acaso no en esta misma habitación o en tu cuarto me has hecho tu mujer , no me has amado ¿por qué a mi no se me olvida- ella bajo su mirada ...

-¿por qué?...no te veo asi como antes, donde quedo la niña que yo ame...tal vez tengas razón , ya no eres... la misma...no puedo aceptar esto ...-el miraba hacia el suelo y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos...

-tal vez , por que hoy la mataste con tu traición , acepta la vedad no lloraré mas por ti , será esta mi gloría personal nadie ni tu me la podrás quitar ..veras ...-un silencio se hizo presente donde los dos miraban al suelo , hasta que Darien rompió el silencio ...

**AHORA ES TARDE PARA VOLVER ATRÁS  
EN TUS PROMESAS YA NO CREO MÁS  
EL MISTERIO EL FUEGO Y LA PASIÓN  
TODO AQUELLO SE ACABÓ**

-¿cuánto tiempo tienes?.. el por fin la vio a los ojos con cierta ternura...

- un mes - ella toco su vientre y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara..

-¿ y que vamos a hacer?- el se acerco a ella hasta arrodillarse a la altura de su vientre y con mucho cautela lo acaricio –hola bebe soy yo tu padre .. –ella lo veía con mucha melancolía pero recordó lo ocurrido y su mirada se volvió fría ...

-vamos!. yo te dije que no te molestare y que no necesito de ti .. además tu dices que te quedaras con Rei asi que olvida eso ...-

-Es Mi Hijo También , No Se Te Olvide!

_**COMO VES ES ASÍ AHORA PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI  
TE FALTÓ DESCUBRIR EL AMOR QUE POR TI YO SENTÍ**_

-lo siento mucho pero tu así lo has querido , no me amas y eso yo lo debo entender , eso me pediste también lo recuerdas , que la amas y también lo entiendo ... asi que no hay nada mas que hablar...-ella ya no soportaba estar ahí , quería abrazarlo pero solo lo miraba con cierta frialdad mezclada con melancolía se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta...

-¿cómo llegamos a esto ? ...

-no lo se , el hecho es que la que pierde soy yo , como dicen siempre hay un ganador y a su lado el perdedor , yo seré un buen perdedor , yo la que siempre di mi vida por ti , la que dio todo sin pensar en mi solo en ti , sabes que nunca nadie te amara como yo te ame y ese será tu cruz ,por que al final el que fallo fuiste tu y me quedare tranquila por que mi amor no fallo , no puedo ódiate por que muy en el fondo te amo y eso no te lo voy a negar, además tengo el mejor recuerdo le mas hermoso de todos , un hijo mi bebe...-

-yo quisiera explicarte y como paso todo yo...

-no trates de darme explicaciones ,yo deje que empezara la aventura y como lo dije fue me error una fantasía confundir amor verdadero con cobardía...me voy creo que debes ir a tu novia ...-ella por fin dejo que unas lagrimas salieran a frote cosa que Darien vio ...- al final de cuenta yo tuve al culpa aposté a un perdedor y no sabia...Adiós...

**MEJOR TE VAS YA DE UNA VEZ  
NO VOY A LLORAR IGUAL QUE AYER  
SE QUE VOLVERÁS Y NO ESTARÉ  
LO NUESTRO SE ACABÓ**

Con esas palabras ella cerro la puerta dejando a un Darien sorprendió y con lagrimas en los ojos apretando los puños y sumergido en su dolor...

-por Dios que he hecho ... ...

Afuera el viento se sentía muy frió y soplaba con mucha fuerza como si estuviera enojado ,Serena iba saliendo cuando vio enfrente a Haruka ella tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se fue acercando hacia su princesa y ella lo veía con mucha tristeza ...

-mi cabeza de bombón ¿ que te han hecho? -ella se abrazo y comenzó a llorar...

-no voy a llorar ... no voy a llorar.. .- le decía entre sosoyos mientras se refugiaba en sus brazos...

_**NO VOY A LLORAR IGUAL QUE AYER**_

_**LO NUESTRO SE ACABÓ...**_

CONTINUARA...

Notas de la autora...

La canción utilizada es No Voy A Llorar De Mónica Naranjo que desde que la oí me fascinó bueno también por otras cosas ...

Espero que les este gustando este finc que lo estoy haciendo con mucho pero mucho cariño para ustedes gracias por apoyarme ,sus rws me dan mucho motivación para continuar con este proyecto que salió de la inspiración de su servidora , cuando estaba pensando en un capitulo de la GUERRERA MISTICA, y como vieron acabo en esto ... pueden opinar asi que me pueden escribir a mi correo ...y dejar muchos rws

Y por favor también lean el Finc de la GUERRERA MISTICA , que tiene muchos misterios por descubrir , así como secretos...por favor si no sean malas...y si son amentes de la Lucha concida como WWE lean mi ficn Giro del Destino y si no tambien jajaja y no se pierdad Del crepusuculo al amancer..-

ATTE:

Sheccid Cullen Chiva o(shields) de Levesque …


	4. Como Duele Perderte

Capitulo 4

**Como duele perderte**

¿_**qué tanto dura una ilusión?...lo mismo que dura el amor...¿ o el amor dura lo que vive una ilusión**_?

Haruka y Serena se dirigían hacia su casa, desde que Serena regresó de Inglaterra se había mudado con ellas; en el auto ella seguía llorando, aun no lograba entender lo que había pasado , su llanto le dolía a Haruka porque ella sentía mucho amor hacía su pequeña princesa...

-Parece que el cielo llorara contigo mira - le señala el cielo que mostraba la amenaza de una tormenta...- mejor apresurémonos para no corre ningún peligro- ella no le ponía atención solo miraba a través de la ventana sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno solo miraba, fue cuando su mirada se poso en una pareja que pasaba por la calles abrazándose ambos sonreía, ella sintió envidia y sonrió amargamente...

- el amor no es eterno , solo es un instante que cuando se acaba se convierte en el dolor más horrible que puede sentir el ser humano ...-su voz era fría sin vida miro a Haruka que se sorprendió por las palabras de su princesa - no me mires asi , hoy lo he descubierto , y sabes duele y mucho no hay un dolor más grande que el ser traicionado por las personas en las que confiabas ciegamente ...-ella le brinda una mirada de tristeza con desesperanza...

-lo siento, en verdad me duele lo que te pasa, quisiera no nunca te hubiera pasado esto pero yo estaré contigo te lo juro, nunca te traicionare... –ella detuvo el auto para tomar sus manos... pero Serena lo veía seriamente...

-nunca digas nunca porque uno no sabe cuando se romperán las promesas, él solía decir eso ; pero solo basto la distancia para que el me diere una puñalada por la espalda con la que se decía mi mejor amiga...- ella ya no soporto y se arrojo en brazos de Haruka...

-te juro que el pagara cada lagrima que as derramado por el te lo juro...-ella la abraza y lloraba junto con ella...

_**Como Duele Perderte  
Como duele el dia nublado  
como el tiempo es tan pesado  
si, porque a diario pienso en ti**_

Darien se encontraba viendo el cielo las nubes cubrían la luna mostrándola en tinieblas en la oscuridad asi como estaría Serena... en sus ojos habían lagrimas pero lagrimas ¿ por quién ? o ¿por qué?... acaso lloraba por la vida que acaba de perder aquella donde tendría una familia cosa que siempre soñó, o por haber roto los sueños , esperanzas y corazón de la única persona que ha vivido para el , que ha dado su vida sin pensarlo dos veces o simplemente por aquella persona de la que está supuestamente enamorada Rei ...

El teléfono sonó y no hacia caso sabia quien era y para que le hablaba , no sabía que iba a hacer ni lo que sentía hacia esas dos personas con las que había jugado ,por un lado estaba Rei estaba seguro que la amaba por eso decidió romper con Serena ... pero ... este último mes con ella se sentía completo realizado y ahora que sabía que iba a ser padre se sintió más realizado que nunca , un hijo la muestra de amor más grande en el mundo una cosa que él se perdería por ser el ser más despreciable y como se lo digo Serena por ser un cobarde , un perdedor...y es que sentía que las palabras dichas por ella eran ciertas ... el no pudo soportar la soledad que Serena él había dejado , el no lucho por ese amor , él fue el que cambio al último si tanto la amaba como él decía ¿por qué no lucho ¿por qué dejo que la distancia acabara con ese amor ¿por qué le rompió de esa manera el corazón ?... y es que el confundió todos sus sentimientos comenzó una aventura donde la mas lastimada fue Serena... pero aunque a si fue nunca le mostró ese dolor , ella lo soportó con gran valor aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo...

El cielo comenzó a llorar junto con esos dos seres que la traición, la distancia. El engaño, la soledad y sobre todo él había terminado; el amor que por muchos años sobrevivo ante problemas y obstáculos hoy había sido derrotado... y es que solo así, solo por un golpe bajo por el destino le hizo entender que la única persona que ama y amara el resto de su vida es y será ella, su luna , su princesa , su todo. Solo así lo pudo entender...lástima que ya es demasiado tarde para eso...

_**Que bien grita el silencio  
Que bien duelen los recuerdos  
si porque todo habla de ti**_

En la sala se encontraban las outers... ya que Serena se había subido a su cuarto ya que quería estar sola; un silencio se hizo presente ya que ninguna quería hablar...fue cuándo Hotaru rompió el silencio...

-¿ y ahora que va a pasar?...- las cuatro se miraron

-lo matare y luego a ella, y después nos vamos a otro país...- estaba furiosa apretaba sus puños cosa que no paso desapercibido para Michiru...

- no está bien que pienses en esas cosas en este momento, lo importante es apoyarla necesita de nosotros...-ella la tomo de las manos...

-es increíble todo lo que a pasado en este tiempo, primero sus padres y luego su viaje... y ahora esta traición que más le falta...-comento Setsuna con tristeza

-sabemos lo que sigue pero...-Hotaru como las demás sabían lo que se les avecinaba

-ella lo presiente, por eso lo necesitaba a el... y ese imbécil le hace esto...-Haruka no se encontraba tranquila...

-pero al menos tendrá algo por que luchar, su bebe ...-Michiru sonrio con inocencia

-si será emocionante y hermoso; tener cerca de nuestra princesa en su embarazo - Hotaru también se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro...

-pero aun me siento algo culpable por lo que paso- la sonrisa que tenia se volvió amarga..

-tal vez tengas razón, nosotros pudimos evitar esto, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta...-Haruka y Michiru se tomaron de nuevo de las manos

-además no solo nosotras fuimos sino también las Inners ellas también lo pudieron evitar...-Hoatru las vio con seriedad

-el caso es que todas somos culpables de lo que está pasando , así que es mejor ayudar a nuestra princesa no queremos que le pase algo a nuestra damita...-concluyo Setsuna

-es verdad debemos estar con ella sin importar lo que pase , nunca la dejaremos sola...es un trato..- la sailor del viento puso su mano en el centro

-trato que cumpliremos cada una de nosotras...-su compañera la Sailor de las profundidades marinas la imito poniendo su mano sobre la suya

-así es nada, no separara de nuestra princesa...- la Sailor del Silencio no cayo y también se unió con ellas

-esto es un juramento de lealtad...- y asi la Sailor del tiempo sello el pacto

Todas tenían sus manos en el centro donde esa noche juraron que nunca dejarían a su princesa, pasara lo que pasara...

_**Que delicia tu sensualidad  
Que locura cuando te sentia muy de cerca  
y ahora que estás lejos  
hasta el universo ha muerto**_

Ella se encontraba en su cama le llanto no dejaba de hacerse presente en su ojos lagrima tras lagrima salía y parecía que no dejaría de llorar ese corazón que acaba de ser destrozado .. ya no sabia y lloraba por dolor, por rabia, odio o solo lloraba por llorar , esta noche perdió más que a su novio , perdió a su amor , al padre de su hijo , al hombre de su vida a su príncipe , aquel por quien dio su vida varia veces , aquel amor que protegió a consta de su vida , no entendía cómo era posible que él le pagara de esta manera , la traiciono y con su mejor amiga , amiga tal vez Rei nunca fue su amiga , tal vez Darien tenía razón y ella fue la culpable de que el se enamorara de Rei , esa eran las cosas que ella pensaba .

Pero de una cosa si estaba segura es que Darien seguía siendo el amor de su vida , aunque le doliera aceptarlo , pero nunca le perdonaría esto , el la engaño aun sabiendo lo mucho que ella lo amaba , que debía seguir adelante sin él , ella nunca pensó que esto le sucedería siempre creyó que él estaría con ella y que el amor es eterno .. pero el destino están cruel que siempre da golpes bajos y cuando menos se lo esperan...ella toco su vientre y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - lo siento , se que debes tener una linda familia ,pero papá decidió hacer su vida con otra persona el , ya no quiere estar con mama pero sé que contigo si , oíste su voz , si lo conocieras verías lo guapo que es , pero hoy rompió el corazón de mama y por eso llora , pero no por eso dejare de quererte sino que esperare con ansia tu nacimiento para ser las dos felices...

Al día siguiente...

La sacerdotisa conocida como Rei Hino se encontraba meditando ..pero mas que eso esperaba del que decía estar enamora para que le dijera como lo había tomado el rompimiento su amiga esta noticia , su amiga que curioso aun se decía amiga pero al parecer ella recibiría una noticia que le rompería las ilusiones de su gran corazón... fue cuando las puertas se abrieron y un joven de pelo castaño se presento ella lo conocía muy bien era aquel joven que un dia llego al templo para trabajar con ella , pero hoy su mirada era seria cosa que le sorprendió al chica...

-¿qué pasa Nicolás?...

-señorita Rei , vengó a decirle que me voy , ya que todo lo que creía fue falso...-.

-¿cómo ?... no te entiendo Nicolás...

-creí que usted tenia principios y valores, que creía en la amistad, pero no es así...-.

-Nicolás ¿qué dices!.. yo sí creo en la amistad...- el chica se sorprendió con las palabras de el , pero su mirada era de enojo cosa que Nicolás noto...

-dicen que verdad incomoda y molesta, pero yo creía que tu Rei… Sabias valorar la amistad, que tenías principios pero veo que no así...

-estas equivocado…yo tengo valores y principios! Y sobre todo creo en la amistad y no permitiré que vengas y me ofendas!

-lo note muy bien ¿dime acaso la amistad es traicionar a tus amigas con su novio, y cuando regresa hacer como que todo es de color de rosa , que sigas engañándola y que ella crea que son las mejoras amigas?, ¿dime eso es la amistad?, porque si es asi no quiero tener una amiga como tu y menos una pareja como el, amigas, va , no me hagas reír ..ya imagino cómo estará en estos momentos ,por que ya se abra enterado ya que por fin tuvieron el valor de decírselo...es una lástima encontrase personas como ustedes dos... pero así la vida... espero que vivas tranquila y que el no te haga lo mismo ¿por qué? si con ella lo hizo quien asegura que no se encontrara a otra y a ti te dejara.. adiós Rei...

El joven se fue perdiendo de la vista de Rei que estaba con la cabeza agachada y unas lagrimas se asomaban ya que las palabras de ese joven le llego al corazón pero la única culpable es ella por comenzó algo que sabia que acabaría mal...la puerta se abrió y el chico de sus sueños se encontraba en le marca ella corrió hacia el y lo abrazo .pero el se separo a los poco segundos...

-Rei debemos hablar...-Darien la miraba a los ojos donde ella veía una inmensa tristeza

-Darien que pasa... acaso. – Rei tenia miedo algo una inmensa angustia crecía en su pecho

-Rei lo nuestro debe acabar...

Rei sintió como le caía una cubeta de agua helada las palabras que emitió Darien fueron puñaladas para su corazón , no sabia como reaccionar solo no lo entendía ,ella se perdió en su mente como era posible se preguntaba..

-mientes, es una mentira, una...-el se acerco a Rei y la abrazo, en dos días el había roto los corazones de dos mujeres que le entregaron su corazón, todo por su indecisión, por no saber que era lo que quería solo por no aceptar la soledad , no quería estar de nuevo solo y por eso jugó con los sentimientos de Rei pero no solo eso , sino que hizo que dos amiga s se separaran rompió una amistad y eso no tenia perdón...

-yo , no tengo las palabras para decirte que esto no debió suceder... yo confundí amor por amistad , entendí que solo quería llenar mi soledad , y que a la persona que amaba era a Serena ... tu significaste mucho para mi , contigo ... yo ..-Rei se separo de el lo miro de forma de suplica... y en ese momento lo beso el acepto el beso pero después se separo...

-por favor... dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que te amo, veras que no te arrepentirás.-

-esto no puede ser lo siento pero ... es mejor que me vaya..-Rei lo abrazo por detrás -Rei lo nuestro no puede ser tu mereces a alguien que te ame no alguien que ama a otra persona...además...

– acaso no rompiste con Serena anoche...-.

-sí pero, -el cayo por un ,momento - Rei yo no voy a dejar a mi hija ...-Rei se dejo caer por la noticia que recibió una hija...

-Serena espera un bebe , tuyo..Pero ..-ella se llevo la mano a su boca por la impresión...- no ella te mintió para que no la dejaras... eso es mentira... no lo creas...-ella separa y hace que voltee - dime que no es cierto, ella solo te quiere retener a su lado no entendió nuestro amor...-.

-al contrario ella no desea verme, y yo... No quiero perder la oportunidad de estar con ella mientras tiene a nuestro bebe...- un brillo en los ojos pudo ver Rei cosa que la destrozo...ella lo veía y unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro...

-yo tenía la esperanza de que te quedaras tu y aunque viví enamorada y totalmente equivocada no me importa porque lo mío si fue amor ...por mi parte yo si te ame..y tu por ,lo menos dime que si me amaste algo...-Darien se dirijo hacia la puerta... y la volteo a ver su ojos se llenaron de tristeza...y una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro..

- Rei ...creí que te amaba y lo sentía , no te lo voy negar... pero solo ayer me di cuenta que la persona que amo siempre será Serena la madre de mi hija y yo por ti siento un inmenso cariño que lo confundí con amor..Pero eso es todo ..- el salió de su cuarto Rei veía como el se alejaba corrió a alcanzarlo...- Darien –el volteo a verla un aire se hizo presente que movió sus cabellos mientras que Rei se acercaba a el..- yo siempre te esperare con los brazos abiertos, porque siempre te amare , no me importa compartir pero por favor no me dejes ...-.

– Rei...-pero el no pudo acabar la frase ya que los labios de Rei sellaron los suyos con un beso...fue cuando escucharon una voz ...

Casa de las outers..

_**Como fue que tu dejaste de querer  
te olvidaste del ayer  
de nuestras miradas,  
de nuestra piel  
no te duele así perder**_

Serena se levanto con las esperanzas perdidas , el corazón destrozado y los sueños rotos muy temprano salió a caminar en el inmenso jardín que había en la casa , deseaba estar sola ... sola se sentían en estos momentos , en el momento en el decidió acabar lo suyo , como el podía hacerle esto , solo porque decía que deseaba ser feliz ... acaso no era feliz con ella , recordaba cada momento vivido con el , ella si fue muy feliz a su lado pero hoy solo le provocaba dolor...y fue cuando lo recordó a el , a Seiya a su estrella , porque no le dio una oportunidad , tal vez con el su hubiera sido feliz ..Pero el hubiera no existe y solo existe un gran dolor que provoco el...pero..Ella se preguntaba si Seiya regresaba él , la seguiría amando y si al saber que estaba esperando un bebe de Darien la dejaba ...ella acaricio su vientre y entono una canción que hace tiempo Seiya le enseño...

_-alcanzar una estrella __una estrella pérdida_ ,_confundida en el cielo , quiero que sienta mi pena _,_lo que sufro en silencio _,_lo que vive mi ser ,_ _no importa la negra noche __sin tengo cerca su brillo , __no importa que este muy lejos ,_ _si ilumina mi camino...el aire vuele a perfume __que todo lo llena con su inspiración..._ _no importa la negra noche...si se que es mío su brillo ...no importa que este muy lejos __si ilumina mis soledades..._

-Darien ¿por qué ?...acaso era tan difícil espérame ..¿por qué me fallaste?.. no lo entiendo simplemente no lo entiendo y ahora que mas te necesito - sus lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer su rostro - y ahora que hago , se que debo luchar por mi bebe..Pero .. –unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro...

**Lo que fue perfecto y acordado fiel  
Lo que me queda por decir es  
como duele perderte  
Ay como me duele**

Templo Hikawa...

-chicas , que gusto verlas..- expreso la sacerdotisa del templo

-lástima que no digamos lo mismo...- Mina veía con desprecio la imagen que tena

-y que paso ¿cómo esta Serena?...- vio a Darien con seriedad como si con la mirada lo examinara

-bien...- contesto Rei

- peguntamos a Darien no a ti...-Lita era la más molesta de ellas

-ella , me odia..Pero lo peor es que no me quiere perdonar...

-claro , como querías que reaccionara ..Con alegría...por favor no seas tonto, dudo que ella te perdone...-Darien miro a Lita con cierta suplica pero a ella no le importaba

-no entiendes que necesito su perdón...

-¿para qué?..¿Deseas volverla a engañar? ...no Darien el engañaste y eso duele...- la rubia lo miro con desprecio

-duele...dime ¿ que duele más que te engañen? o ¿que no te permitan estar cerca de tu hijo?...- Darien se sentía desolado

-que estás diciendo...Serena... esta – Amy tenía sospechas de que su amiga estuviera esperando un bebe...

-Eso Es Mentira!... – grito Rei

-ahora entiendo porque de su comportamiento...- expreso Lita que también lo presentía

-tú lo sabías...- le pregunto Darien

-tenia sospechas... un bebe...ella espera un bebe....-

-Eso No Es Cierto..No Ven Que Ella Solo Está Mintiendo-.

-Y Tu No Entiendes Que Todo Acabo!..Acaso No Tienes Corazón..Ella Espera Un Hijo De Darien..Sabias Que Se Amaban Y No Te Importo Interponerte Entre Ellos.-..

-Lita...Por favor no digas eso...-.

-Darien ... Cállate Que Tu Eres El Ultimo En Opinar..Tú La Engañaste ..Cosa Que Ella No Lo Merecía. Ella Nunca Te Engaño Cuando Tu No Estabas..Sino Al Contrario Siempre Te Espero Con Ilusión Con Amor!...Y Tu Así Le Pagas ..Engañándola Con La Que Se Decía Su Amiga.!..

-Lita... ya no sigas ...por favor..Ya no tiene caso...el daño está hecho..y todos somos culpables...-.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo...si ustedes se decían amigas como yo..le hubieran dicho la verdad y hubieran impedido lo mío con Darien...-.

-no tienes cinismo Rei.. Ahora veo el tipo de persona que eres..-Mina y ella se vieron con verdadero odio

-se que tienes razón Rei..Pero Serena confiaba en ustedes ciegamente no nos hubiera creído ..-Ami también la veía con odio

-así es ..ella tenía un confianza ciega hacia ti...que nuca imagino que tú la traicionaras de ese modo...-pero Lita la mataba con la mirada

Darien...seguía callado ..Todo lo que estaba pasando fue provocado por el..Lita tenia razón..el era el único culpable de destrozar la vida de Serena...de ilusionar a Rei...y de romper una hermosa relación de amistad entre la chicas...

-ya dejen de defenderla ..si tanto amaba a Darien ¿por qué se fue?...ella , mas que nadie sabia lo que es estar lejos de la persona amada ..y no le importo que Darien le pidiera que no se fuera ..eso se llama egoísmo..y no amor...-.

-olvidas lo que paso..Ella lo necesitaba...por favor..Sus padres murieron misteriosamente, no tuvo ni tiempo de que se despidiera...ella nos pidió que le comprendiéramos...-esta vez Mina estaba desesperada

-Mina...mejor vámonos...es inútil hacerla recapacitar de su error...todos aquí tenemos la culpa...no merecemos su amistad...-Amy mira a Darien- un día ella soñó con este momento..Cuando seria madre..y se casaría contigo...lamentablemente...su sueño se convirtió en pesadilla por culpa de nosotros...-.

-recuerda que ella dio su vida por ti..Siempre...que nunca dudo de tu amor..que entrego todo sin pensar en ella..Pero como dicen...el que dio siempre mas resulta siempre el perdedor...

Las cuatro chicas se dieron la ándolos...solos...ambos se vieron ..Darien apretó el puño...mientras que Rei...se acercaba..Poco a poco...se detuvo quedando muy juntos...tomo su mano...y lo vio...con tristeza...

-sabíamos...que esto acabaría mal...recuerdas- el solo asintió- ellas tienen razón...pero...ahora la pregunta es ...¿quién de los tres perdimos más?...ahora..Nosotros somos los traidores...y más nunca debí aceptar tu supuesto amor...pero sabes que es lo peor...Que te amo...y yo luchare por tu amor...

-Rei...

-no por favor...no digas nada...solo entiende que nunca dejare de amarte...-ella lo abrazo..y el recibió el abrazo...para después besarse..Mientras el viento...soplaba con cierta furia...

**Que pequeño se hace el cielo  
que humillante es el deseo sí  
porque ya no estas aqui**

Planeta de las Flores...

_Mi princesa:_

_He pensado tanto en ti durante estos días. He vuelto a soñar contigo de forma insistente y clara...Tengo miedo de que algo te ocurra...hace dos años que no te veo y las ganas de verte crecen día a día con cada latido de mi corazón..._

_Sé que tú tienes a alguien a quien amar...Sin embargo...Nunca he dejado de amarte y anhelar que un día ..tu me corresponda..._

_Ahora estoy sentado frente a la fuente del jardín ..a lo lejos Taiki y Yaten..que platican de sus actividades..Pero yo solo pudo pensar en ti Serena Tsukino...en tu sonrisa de ángel ..tu rubio cabello y esos ojos azules..que demuestran inocencia..Te extrañó mi bombón..._

_Se que estas pasando momentos difíciles me lo dice el corazón...y ¿sabes por que ?..por que te quiero...es como si te amara toda una eternidad...te juro que lucho para solo verte como una amiga...ya que se sobre tus sentimientos..pero dime ¿quién manda en el corazón?..te juro que luche , contra mi corazón contra este sentimiento...pero parece que perdí la batalla... mis hermanos me dicen que ya no debo pensar en ti .que no hay nada que hacer por este amor..¿por qué lo hago?..¿por qué te amo?...no lo se ..mas les agradezco ..ya que el estar sin ti..pensado en ti..me ha hecho comprender que no hay ninguna oportunidad contigo...mi mente creo una hermosa ilusión un sueño que tu no compartías...ahora te entiendo ...ahora se lo que es sufrir y a amar a alguien .._

_Deseo sentir tu presencia junto a mi ,creer que eres mia..pero ahora siento que no es posible ..mi deseo es protegerte de todo el daño que la vida te pudiera..dar..y hacerte feliz..dime ¿qué debo hacer?...¿qué hago con todo el amor que tengo?...como quisiera que me buscaras ,que me digieras que te hecho mucha falta...que deseas estar conmigo...pero...no es posible..¿o si?..mi corazón dice que si..pero no es confiable...y la razon...dice que No ...y tiene razón..._

_Solo queda decirte que a pesar de todo..Te Amo..como nunca creí amar a alguien..y que mi corazón te lo regale .. el dia que te conocí.._

_Recuerda que en el cielo hay una estrella que brilla solo para ti..su nombre no necesitas saberlo pues con saber el mio ..es suficiente.._

_Seiya...el hombre que daría su vida por ti..._

_**Que sincero se hace el frio  
como hiel mi sufrimiento  
ya no se lo que es vivir**_

Seiya cero su libreta mientras que veia el inmenso jardín ..a lo lejos ..vio que la princesa platicaba con sus hermanos..no puso mucha atención y de nuevo abrió su libreta para de nuevo comenzar...a escribir...cuando sintió una presencia frente a el..alzo su mirada y vio su hermano Taiki..quien le sonrió...

-prepárate..debemos irnos..-Seiya lo miro con cierto enfado...

-¿ ahora donde vamos?...-el es levanto quedando frente a el..

-nos encargaron una misión...debemos proteger a una princesa... de un planeta conocido..-Seiya lo vio algo confundido...

-nosotros..pero ¿por qué?...-se veia algo molesto...cosa que Taiki vio...

-Seiya...iremos a la Tierra..-la expresión de Seiya cambio , una sonrisa se apareció en el apuesto rostro del joven , su ojos azules volvieron a tener ese brillo que perdió desde el dia que volvieron a su planeta ..Taiki lo pudo ver...- de nuevo veras a tu princesa..- el solo abrazo a Taiki...mientras que su corazón ... latía con emoción

-¿cuándo partimos?- la emoción lo embriagaba...

—hoy...

Planeta Tierra...

_**Que delicia tu sensualidad  
que locura cuando te sentia muy de cerca  
y ahora que esta lejos  
hasta el universo ha muerto**_

Serena se encontraba sola en la casa ya que las chicas se habían ido de compras ya que la idea de tener al bebe de su princesa les emocionaba...asi que mientras ella leía un libro , tocaron la puesta a lo que ella abrió encontrándose con la que se decía ser su amiga...

-Rei..¿que haces aquí?..Lárgate- su mirada se lleno de odio y su voz de verdadero enojo..Mientas que Rei solo la miraba...desafiante...

-vengo a decirte que dejes a Darien...- ella la vio con superioridad mientras que Serena sonrio con burla...

-¿perdón?..creo que escuche que me alejara de Darien..pero ¿quién te crees que eres para decirme que lo deje?...-ambas se veian con verdadero odio..ninguna de las dos bajaba la mirada...

-su novia..

-no me hagas reír..Tu su novia...jajaja..-Serena la veia de arriba para abajo. Examinándola con su mirada penetrante y con cierta burla...

-aunque te burles yo soy la novia de Darien ..o no por eso corto ayer contigo- la mirada de Serena se lleno de verdadero dolor cosa que Rei noto... – el ya no te ama ahora me ama a mi..asi de nada sirvió decirle que estas embarazada...ya que el sigue conmigo por que me ama...-

-lamento decirte que es verdad lo de mi embarazo...tendré un hijo del y de nada servirá su amor por ti..Ya que el me debe responder... "amiga"...

-veo que aun me consideras tu amiga...así que por esta "amistad " que nos une...deja de mentir...-

-pero si dijo la verdad.. Darien ..va a hacer papá...le daré un hijo..y ¿tu que le darás?...

-ya basta!.. tu no estas embarazada todo es un juego...de tu parte..-Serena se dio cuenta que Rei estaba muy furiosa ella sonrio con mucha maldad ..y comenzó a hablar para que Rei se enojara mas..

-Rei. Acéptalo ... tienes envidia siempre la has tenido..Darien siempre me escogió a mi..y nunca a ti...el me ha demostrado que me ama..y créeme varias veces..mm si supieras..cuando el me ah hecho suya...ahh es una cosa que no cambiara por nada..¿o no?...-la cara de Rei era de sorpresa y desilusión y una clara capa de lágrimas se presentaba en sus ojos- veo que no sabes de lo que hablo..lo supuse...Darien es un amanté que te hace llegar a la gloria ... al .. Éxtasis...al placer...el sabe complacer...-

– ya cállate..no digas mas..-quería llorar...pero solo se aguantaba no quería que Serena se diera cuenta de cuanto daño le ocasionaba sus palabras...pero a Serena no le importo y continuo...

-si ..Darien es único ...sabes yo siempre lo he hecho feliz...conmigo le sobra mujer...creo que por eso anduvo contigo...porque me extrañaba..-por un momento callo como si estuviera pensando hasta que por fin continuo- si eso era...el no te ama solo quería llenar su soledad...busco una aventura...pero creo que se confundió..y eso lo pago con un erró como el de ayer pero...te aseguro que me rogara para que vuelva con el.. vio en la mirada de Serena una confianza el dolor que hace poco había mostrado no exista ya...sin embargo en ella había un daga que se clavaba en su corazón ...

-como te atreves decir eso..veo que solo eres una...-ella fue interrumpida el sentir una bofetada de Serena...

-no te atrevas decir eso ..por que tu eras la menos indicada ..para decirlo..en verdad ..¿cómo pude considerarte mi amiga?...de ti lo esperaba todo menos un traición ...¿por que Rei?..¿ que te hice para que me pagaras con esto?..dime .contéstame. siempre confié en ti...tu eras como mi hermana..mejor vete..no quiero saber de ti..como pude pensar que tu eras mi amiga..ahora he comprendido mi error ...es una lástima que todo acabo para mal..

Serena cerro la puerta dejando a Rei..Callada..tardo mucho tiempo de recapacitar se fue meditando lo sucedido ..como era posible que dos amigas que siempre se protegieron mutuamente hoy se pelearan por el amor de un hombre..insultándose ...es ahí que se comprueba que le destino siempre nos tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas...y que hasta el amor mas infinito...termina siempre con una traición...

**Como fue que tu dejaste de querer  
te olivdaste del ayer  
de nuestars miradas,  
de nuestra piel  
no te duele asi perder**

Darien se encontraba en el centro comercial admirando..los artículos para bebes ..la idea de ser padre lo emocionaba demasiado..sabia perfectamente que iba ser niña...vio una hermosa cuna..de color rosa..que era cubierta por un fino velo..y en el centro un hermoso móvil de lunas y estrellas...una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro...se imagino a Serena con vientre abultado...y luego..a su bebe en la cuna mientras dormía .el sabia que si quería ver esta hermosa imagen debía demostrarle a Serena que en verdad estaba arrepentido..fue cuando miro a lo lejos a Haruka..que también se encontraba en la misma tienda...Haruka también lo vio..y se fue acercando poco a poco...

**Lo que fue perfecto y acordado fiel  
Lo que me queda por decir es  
como duele perderte  
Ay como me duele**

El inmenso espacio de ese gran salón le producía el mismo temor de sentirse pequeño e insignificante, una risa tonta escapo de sus labios, pero así era, la majestuosidad de el salón y la presencia de aquel hombre que se encontraba sentado en el trono empequeñecía a cualquier ser incluso a un dios como el.

-Padre necesito hablar con usted es sobre Selene, necesito ir a verla si me lo permite.- aquel joven se arrodillo ante su padre

-No entiendo por que debes ir a verla ella se encontrar bien… o hay algo que tu sabes y yo no…Apolo.-

-No .- dijo mintiendo .- yo solo deseo verla es mi hermana y la extraño mucho como tu y me preguntaba si .-

-Apolo se que te preocupas por ella pero ella esta en buenas manos, sus guardianas la protegerán.-

-Pero que pasara si no son capaces de protegerla por favor padre ella me necesita si Atena despierta o el mismo Amon ella en su estado de humana no podrá defenderse por favor padre déjame estar con ella.-

-Sabes lo que tu presencia en la tierra representaría verdad.-

-Si lo se pero sabe lo que el despertar de "Anix " representaría para todos, por favor padre déjame ir con ella.-

-Está bien Apolo ve con tu hermana e impide que "Anfix" despierte antes que Selene porque si Serena Tsukino despierta a "Anfix " todos estaremos perdidos. entiendes… ella es la única que tiene el poder de la fuente la creación de todo el universo ella si lo desea nos pone a sus pies no es mas lo tiene a sus pies, si es una simple mortal pero es mi hija la única dueña de universo la hija del gran Zeus mi amada Selene…Apolo ve y cuídala bien.-

-Si padre.-

* * *

Linche a la escritora por tardarse mucho…..yo traigo el fuego…..

A no verdad so yo….

No una enorme disculpa por tardarme con esta cap pero por varias razones personales no podía actualizar…en verdad perdónenme….

El próximo lo sube en una semana o en menos días…

si alguien kiere agregarme si correo esta en mi perfil...ya el correo q me dan para q las agrege es borrado por FF

Las kiero mucho…

La nueva señora de Levezque…


	5. Son de Amores

Capitulo 5

_**Son de amores**_

Darien se encontraba en el centro comercial admirando..los artículos para bebes ..la idea de ser padre lo emocionaba demasiado..sabia perfectamente que iba ser niña...vio una hermosa cuna..de color rosa..que era cubierta por un fino velo..y en el centro un hermoso móvil de lunas y estrellas...una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro...se imagino a Serena con vientre abultado...y luego..a su bebe en la cuna mientras dormía .el sabia que si quería ver esta hermosa imagen debía demostrarle a Serena que en verdad estaba arrepentido..fue cuando miro a lo lejos a Haruka..que también se encontraba en la misma tienda...Haruka también lo vio..y se fue acercando poco a poco...

-veo que al menos te interesa el bebe-...

-¿por qué no de preocuparme ?... es mi hija...-

- claro..Pero no te importo romper el corazón de mi cabeza de Bombón..¿Cómo te atreviste?- Haruka le daba la vuelta a la cuna mientras que Darien lo miraba con cierto recelo...

-eso es un error que estoy pagando ...pero hare todo lo posible por remediarl-.

-y tú crees que ella te perdonara –Haruka lo tomo de la camisa- la lastimaste y por tu culpa está sufriendo y eso no te lo perdonare jamás ni a ella ni a ti..- Michiru pudo ver a lo lejos a Haruka y se preocupo por la escena que veía...inmediatamente volteo a ver a Setsuna..y a Hotaru

-Setsuna ... vamos por Haruka esta con Darien y puede cometer una locura...-

-pues ya la cometió- Michiru volteo y vio a Darien tirado ,Haruak le había dado un golpe en el rostro...

-eso y más te mereces por haber traicionado a mi cabeza de bombón...entiende ..Esto aléjate de ella.-.

Darien lo miraba con verdadero odio ..- tú me vas a dar órdenes.. Serena es la que va a decir si me quiere cerca o no...

Pronto los gerentes de la tienda como Michiru y Setsuna se acercaron para separa a los jóvenes ...

-Haruka... déjalo no vale la pena que te pelees...- Michiru tomo a su acompañante...

-tienes razón Michiru no vale la pena pronto tendrá su merecido-.

-esto no se quedara así Haruka .- Darien era sujetado por los empleados de lugar.-

-lo que no se quedara así es lo que le hiciste a Serena ... eso tendrá un castigo –Hotaru lo miro con desprecio..

-lo que le hice es algo que solo nos incumbe a ella y a mí y no a terceros.-

-pues no olvides que nosotros vemos por el bienestar de ella y a hora de la pequeña dama - Setsuna lo miro con rencor...

-si alguien vera por ellas seré yo y nadie mas ...-

-eso lo veremos - Haruka como las demás se dieron la vuelta dejando a Darien con una ira .

-Suélteme.- zafándose del hombre que lo sujetaba ...

Serena aun se encontraba algo deprimida por la visita que tubo de Rei ..¿Quién se creía ella ?... para decirle que se alejara de Darien ..

Acaso no tenia sentimientos , bueno a esta altura ya lo dudaba ... y es que una amiga no traiciona , no lastima ...y Rei la traiciono la lastima y le robo lo que ella mas amaba ...

Y ahora ella venia a exigirle que dejara de Mentir..

Mentir... pero si ella fue la mentirosa la que traidora ...la culpable del dolor que sentía en el pecho ,la culpable de que se sintiera sola , de que le rompiera el corazón , ella es la culpable de que su vida este destrozada...ella era la menos adecuada para decir que no mintiera..

No sabia que era ese sentimiento que sentía ahí donde latía su corazón , solo sabia que era algo que jamas había experimentado y eso el asustaba ..toco su vientre y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios..que desapareció al sentir la presencia de alguien..Volteo y vio la figura de un hombre alto...mientras pronunciaba su nombre con temor

-Apolo - ella lo miro con sorpresa ..y miedo ..Sabía lo que significaba su presencia aquí ...

-Hola mi querida Hermana.- Apolo sonrio y vio como Serena acariciaba su vientre- me sorprendes que estés aquí ..y en ese estado.. – Apolo miro su vientre.. Serena lo miro con temor mientras tocaba su vientre..

-¿ por qué estas aquí?...- su voz sonó muy insegura ..

-acaso no sabes..- el sonrió pero no como ella suponía ambas miradas se cruzaron y ella entendió todo.

**Perdona si pregunto por como te encuentras  
Pero me han comentado que te han visto sola  
Llorando por las calles a altas horas  
ay como una loca,loca,loca **

Desde hace cuanto que no estaban aquí tres años y para ellos les parecía que fue ayer que se fueron no había cambiado mucho la Ciudad ...todo se veia igual ..

Lo que no sabían si ellas habían cambiado ..o a lo mejor ya los habían olvidado .

Solo el chico de los ojos azules se encontraba algo temeroso , y es que no sabia que habría pasado con su princesa ..¿ que tal si ella ..? era una posibilidad sabia que el futuro de su Bombón era estar con el ..y aunque sabia que su amor era prohibido no perdía las esperanzas...

-listo Seiya ¿y dónde vamos primero?.-pregunto el chico de los ojos verdes..

-que les parece a la nevaría – dijo Taiki apuntando hacia la nevaría que estaba enfrente y donde se encontraba las chicas..

-perfecto..- susurró Seiya con alegría...

-Amy y dime iremos a ver a Serena mas tarde...- Mina le daba un sorbo su nieve..

-si Mina el problema es que ellas estarán ahí ..y..-

-las Outers ellas si son leales no como nosotras ...- Lita veia el inmenso helado que tenia en frente..

-es cierto a veces yo quisiera ser como ellas , tener la determinación para las cosas ..- la líder de las Inners miro con melancolía..

-tal vez por eso Serena se fue con ellas y no con alguna de nostras ..- la Sailor de la sabiduría también se puso triste ...en eso una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-déjenme decirles que ustedes se han puesto muy hermosas- Mina abrió sus ojos como platos al ver al chico de los ojos azules ..

-Seiya..- murmuro ella mientras que Lita y Amy veían a los demás con sorpresa..

-Selene acaso no me vas saludar- la sorpresa de ver a ese hombre en su casa le hizo olvidar todo lo que sabia..

-Hola Apolo .- sonrio con nerviosismo..

-así vive un simple mortal- camino por toda la sala y luego la vio - bueno no son ningunas simples mortales son Sailor...- le sonrió- pero siéntate.. estás en tu casa.- el hombre tomo asiento ..

-dime a que has venido tu presencia no me gusta es malo.- ella se sienta enfrente de el ..

-tu sabes que yo te apoyo pequeña ..y lo sabes y si estoy aquí es porque Atenea ha pedido tu poder ...-

-¿ cómo?..no entiendo ..-

-ella no quiere que seas mas la Diosa de la Luna...y tú sabes porque.-.

-tener el control de la luna es tener el control de la Tierra y.-

-exacto ..Eso ella lo desea más que otra cosa...lo malo de ti es que no ha despertado tu Divinidad y por eso corres más riesgo, por eso te pido que aceptes lo que te propuso Zeus...-

-no lo se .. Simplemente no lo se , es algo que debo pensar muy detenidamente..-

-hazlo por el bien de las dos..-

-ya lo sabes-.

-si , Hecate me lo dijo ...- ella lo vio con miedo ..- no te preocupes... solo lo sabemos nosotros .-

-Apolo en este momento no tengo ganas de nada simplemente yo.-

-te rompieron los sueños y esperanzas de un mañana, y te duele ahí , donde está tu corazón..- la miro con tristeza .- te dije que no le entregaras el corazón a un mortal porque son tan volubles , no aprecian al amor puro y menos de una Diosa como tu ..-

-acaso lo sabe todo .-

-me importas y todo lo que te haga daño a mi también ... odio verte asi ..y si lo se es porque tu mirada me lo dijo..- ella le sonrio con melancolía ..

-creo que aceptare lo de Zeus ...solo necesito ver algo..-

-que sea pronto Amon ya despertó... – Serena lo miro con pánico

-bromeas. el no pudo despertar aun , no es el momento..-

-Selena el juro vengarse de ti y de ,bueno ...de el ... por eso Atenea se adelanto , alguien como el seria un gran aliado...

-¿por qué me hace esto Antena?... ¿por qué ?...

-por el , solo por el ..y mira como te pago ..

-el no lo recuerda ..y es lo mejor..no quiero que este conmigo por eso ..ni por mi bebe..

-mortal o no mortal cometió un error... que cuando Zeus se entere ...bueno yo no quisiera ser el ...

-el no debe enterarse ..no se lo digas ...

-Selene , Zeus te adora y dudo que no se entere ...otra cosa ten cuidado como te dije Amon ya despertó y está en la tierra – Serena se levanto con mas pánico tocando su vientre..

-No , no es posible me va a encontrar y .-

-y yo estaré contigo como tus Sailor ..-

-Apolo tengo miedo de que no lo reconozca y es que su recuerdo es algo borroso.-

-en cuanto lo veas lo sabrás y te pido que te alejes de él y es que si estoy en lo correcto no ha despertado sus recuerdos ..

-Apolo.-

**Comentan que tu niño a ti te ha dejado  
Que no existe consuelo para tanto llanto  
Que solo una amiga esta a tu lado  
No llores mas mi niña,niña,niña**

-Seiya ¿cuando llegaron? - Mina los miro con felicidad..

-bueno hace unas horas y decidimos buscarlas y cuenten como esta todo por aquí.-

-si te contáramos - Lita lo miro con tristeza ..

-acaso paso algo - Taiki las miro con preocupación..

-si paso mucho - dijo Amy con melancolía – que no sabríamos por donde empezar.-

-es muy malo para que tenga esa cara de tristeza...- Yaten les pregunto también con preocupación..

-si , es muy malo ,dos de nuestras amigas se han pelado , bueno eso es lo mas lógico depuse de lo que paso ..- Mina miraba hacia la mesa ..y Seiya la miro a un mas con preocupación..

-esas amigas son bombón y Rei – le pregunto con cierto miedo ..

-asi es son ellas . Rei le dio un golpe bajo a Serena algo que no se merecía ..- dijo la rubia con enojo – y yo creo que después de esto nada sera igual para nosotras.-

-¿qué paso?.-

-Rei bueno ..- Amy miro a Mina y ella asintió.- Rei traiciono a Serena , eso paso.-

-¿cómo que la traiciono?..¿ cómo?..- Seiya estaba muy sorprendió por esa declaración de la peliazul..

-con Darien – Lita los miro a todos – Darien y Rei la traicionaron durante mucho tiempo.-

Seiya no creía lo que había escuchado Darien la traicionó con su amiga , no podía ser como se atrevió a hacerle eso a un ser tan maravilloso como ella ..no lo podía creer..

-¿ y ella como esta? - dijo con ira y si es que si todo fue como el pensaba ella su bombón estaría muy mal ...

-no lo sabemos iremos a verla ..

la casa de las Outers era bastante grande y hermosa , Seiya se encontraba ahí parado a un lado de la puerta estaba nervioso por verla , no sabia que debía hacer ni como reaccionar ni mucho menos que palabras le diría para consolarla y darle apoyo..

y la puerta se abrió..

Serena abrio la puerta encontrándose con la mirada celeste de Mina quien le sonrió y ella abrazo..

-Mina!

-Serena!

-crei que no vendrían a verme ..- dijo la futura Mama ..

-somos amigas, bueno...- Amy la miro con tristeza...

-tu lo has dicho somos amigas...

-Serena nos perdona - Lita bajo la cabeza

-perdonar de que si no hicieron nada, las quiero mucho no lo olvide . – la rubia se acerca y les da un abrazo a las tres...

-Serena te tenemos una sorpresa .- los ojos azules de Mina mostraban un brillo especial cosa que ella no entendía , no hasta que su mirada se posos en los ojos azules de el ..

Seiya la miro y lo que vio lo sorprendidos se veía mas hermosa de lo que el recordaba mientras se perdía en esa mirada azul ..

-Seiya – murmuro para después abrazarlo..

-bombón ¿cómo estas ? – dijo el aparándose de ella ..

-bien pero dime cuando llegaron...-

-hace unas horas - dijo con alegría – pero mírate que hermosa te has puesto valió la pena espera tres años ...

-Gracias ..- dijo sonrojada ..

-también nosotros regresamos – dijo con sarcasmo Yaten

-Yaten - lo abraza – Taiki - se suelta de Yaten para abrazarlo – pero pasen por favor están en su casa - se hizo a un lado para darles el paso , se dirigieron hacia la sala donde tomaron asiento .- desean tomar algo ..

-estaría bien algo de soda o agua ..- Yaten le sonrió.

-les parece limonada – todos asintieron..-Lita me acompañas ..- ella asintió mientras se Seiya la veía ..y poco a poco se adentro a la cocina..

-chicas ¿cuándo fue que rompieron? – pregunto Seiya al ver Serena con mucha tranquilidad ..

-ayer .- murmuro Amy – y parece como si no hubiera pasado nada ..-dijo muy sorprendida ..

-tal vez solo esta fingiendo - Yaten observaba las fotografías donde se encontraban las Outers y Serena- hay algo diferente en ella ... esta lastimada , pero lo guarda en su corazón y eso es peligroso..-

-Yaten tiene razón -Mina lo miro – Serena es fuerte pero ..-

-no se preocupen estoy bien ..-Serena llego con Lita quien traía los vasos de limonada - veo que ya se enteraron de todo – los miro con melancolía

-Bombón estas bien – Seiya se acerco a ella quien lo miraba con tristeza

-bien claro,-sonrió- por que debía estar mal por lo que paso , bueno algún dia debía acabar esto no – Serena sonríe mientras detenía tercamente sus lagrimas todos los demás la veían con lastima - el amor no es eterno , no lo olviden es solo pasajero , y lo mío y lo de Darien no fue la excepción – ella se sentó junto a Yaten quien aun la miraba con lastima cosa que ella no le gusto – y no me vean con lastima no necesito su compasión ,está bien.-

-no es lastima solo es que nos duele verte así – Amy la miro con nostalgia

-lo siento pero duele, no les puede mentir, y no se si algún dia logre sobreponerme de esta traición pero una cosa si se y es que debo salir adelante por mi y por mi .- se detuvo al ver a Seiya y sitio algo en su interior un sentimiento de temor pero no supo porque y por inercia tomo la mano de Yaten..

-pasa algo ..- pregunto Yaten al sentir el tacto de la rubia ..

-no solo pensaba en algo que me dijeron...-

-Bombón sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.-

-lo se , solo que necesito relajarme mejor cambiemos de tema.-

-Bombón y dime porque ya no vives con tus papas ... – el silencio de nuevo se hizo presente todas voltearon a vera Serena quien bajo la mirada

-mi familia murió hace un año ..- Serena lo miro con esa soledad que tenia y el solo se maldijo por dentro por recordarle esa pérdida tan dolorosa..

-lo sentimos no era nuestra intención hacerte recordar eso.-

-no se preocupen eso ya lo supere .. Ahora platiquemos de otra cosa digan como han estado chicos.-

**Son de amores, amores que matan, amores que rien amores que lloran, amores que amargan. Son de amores, amores que engañan, amores que agobian, amores que juegan, amores que faltan... **

Camina por la calle con ese peso de quien a cometió un delito miraba a la gente que se veían tan tranquilos. Sonrió por que el aire lo acaricio, como ella ..

Todo le estaba saliendo mal , todo , cuando creyó que amaba a Rei se dio cuenta que no era verdad y que lo que real mente tenia era una ilusión , que después se convirtió en su mayor fracaso ...

Sumido en sus pensamientos , no se dio cuenta que Rei se había llegado junto a el .. Sigilosamente caminaba junto a el , hasta que tomo su mano..

-Rei ¿qué haces ?- la miraba algo serio

-solo quería verte estar contigo como antes – ella en cambio lo miraba con ternura

-por favor ya déjame en paz lo nuestro termino...-

-no , no me digas eso sabes que te amo ..no me puedes dejar-

-puedo porque he descubierto que no te amo ..-

-mentira!-

-Rei , entiende se acabo Serena espera a mi hija ...-

-si me dejas por esa me la pagaras-

-que cosas estás diciendo ..-

-mi querido Darien tu me dejas por Serena y yo ..-

-tu que Rei .. no te atrevas a ponerle una mano en encima ..- Rei se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar ...- Rei no te atrevas..- ella se detuvo .se volteo y lo miro con una mirada tan fría ..que por un momento sintió que el corazón se le detuvo..

-Mi adorado Endimión , no dejare que de nuevo te vayas con Selene ..-

-¿quién eres tu?- la expresión del chico cambio drásticamente fue como si hubiera visto un fantasma ..Rei solo retomo su camino ...

**Comentan que ya no te pones esa ropa  
Que te favorecia y te hacia tan mona  
y que esas ilusiones que tenias antes  
se las trago la luna,luna,luna**

La noche cayó sobre Tokio las estrellas brillaban con tal intensidad al igual que la luna...

Serena salió hacia el jardín deseaba estar un momento a solas, solo deseaba mirar la luna , deseaba estar con él , en sus brazos ; acaricio su vientre era lo único que la unía a el , su mirada era melancólica , Seiya salió a buscarla deseaba hablar con ella avanzo despacio para no interrumpir a la rubia que se encontraba aun viendo la luna

-Quisiera no sentir más este vació , que hay en mi corazón , no sentir más este dolor - Seiya se detuvo al oir las palabras de ella

-Quieres hablar de lo que paso - dijo acercándose a ella dándose cuenta de su tristeza

-el amor se acabo... se perdió se le extravió y por eso termino – dijo con esa voz que emitió mucho dolor

-Bombón si no quieres hablar yo lo entenderé – dijo sabiendo que eso la lastimaba

-¿cómo se puede olvidar un amor ?..¿Cuándo lo llevas en el corazón ? ..se que no va a hacer fácil vivir así por que el no va a estar junto a mi ..

-Serena

-me es tan difícil perderlo, cuando estoy muriendo por verlo, se le hizo fácil decirme adiós romperme el corazón. y no me dio tiempo a nada ...-

-yo se que esto te duele pero dime ¿qué paso ?...¿cómo fue todo?- Serena tenia la mirada perdía y cristalina por las lagrimas

-me engaño con Rei dijo que se enamoro de ella que ya no me ama , que yo fui la culpable ..yo que le entregue mi vida sin esperar nada a cambio..- dejo que las lagrimas corrieran libre por su cara mostrándose débil destrozada ante Seiya en quien confiaba ciegamente

-Bombón calma no llores y menos por el - la abrazo y ella se dejo acorrucar ..

-por que me lo hizo ... dime por que , no lo merecía yo no - esa voz afectada por las lagrimas le hacía hueco en el corazón de Seiya- dime en que falle Seiya porque me abandono ..porque ya no me ama ...dime porque yo si lo amo..-

-tu no fallaste en nada, tu no – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-y entonces dime ¿Por qué? ¿ por que Seiya ? ..¿Por qué ella ? ... ¿por que la ama? ..porque yo no le entiendo - se aferro mas a el hundiendo su cara en su pecho llorando desojándose del dolor de la traición de Darien..

-si pudiera borra todo el dolor que tienes dándole mi alma al diablo te juro que la daría gustosamente...-

-duele y no lo soporto no puedo hacerme a la idea de que termino y de que él se ira con otra y que esa otra era mi amiga...-

-ella a demostrado que no era tu amiga y el que no merecía tu amor...y hermosa aquí estoy y ya no te dejare sola te lo juro – Seiya la abrazo mas a él para darle la protección que ella buscaba

**Tu crees que eres la sombra de tu propia sombra  
tu crees que eres la lluvia que chispa y agobia  
piensa que tu vales mas que esta historia y no te veas sola,sola,sola**

-hay algo que debo decirte - se separa de el y de nuevo mira la luna , suspira profundamente y lo ve a los ojos – Seiya estoy esperando un bebe de Darien ..

Seiya la miro incrédulo , no esperaba esa declaración , la miraba con mucha sorpresa después su mirada se dirigió hacia su vientre..

-un hijo - dijo con una voz entrecortada ella solo asintió con la cabeza, viéndolo fijamente ...

-Me alegro que Seiya este aquí . le hace mucho bien a Serena – dijo Amy mirando la hacia el jardín donde se encontraban ambos ..

-A mi no parece que ese chiquillo esta con ella – Haruka se encontraba algo molesta por la presencia de esos chicos , cosa que no disimulo desde que llego , y es que cuando los vieron algo en su pecho se instalo ...

-¿ Acaso no te agrada nuestra presencia aquí? – Yaten lo miro retadoramente..

-y si asi es .. que vas a hacer ... además no quiero que mi cabeza de bombón salga lastimada de nuevo ...-

-Seiya la quiere mucho el nunca la lastimaría - Taiki mira a Haruka

-también el la amaba y mira lo que sucedió ...-todos guardaron silencio ante el comentario de Haruka ...

-No te lo esperabas verdad? - ella sonrió y toco su vientre...

-no , sinceramente no ...y dime él lo sabe...-

-lo mejor hubiera sido que no , pero en ese momento estaba enojada furiosa y tal vez desesperada , y se lo dije ..

-y aun se atrevió dejarte por ella sabiendo que esperabas un hijo suyo ..- el la miro con molestia..

-fue antes de que le digiera...además yo le dije que no quería nada suyo ...-

-ahora veo que Darien es un tonto al no ver lo que ha perdido ..pero no te preocupes aquí estoy para ti y el bebe – de nuevo al abraza ..- bueno si me permites.-

-Gracias Seiya ..

**y en tu corazon no hay calor ni frio,  
es como un dolor o un escalofrio  
y esta tu propia alma crees que es tu enemigo  
y eso que vive contigo...**

-_Endimión .pero tu que haces aquí.-_

_-he venido porque no acepto la idea de dejarte...-_

_-no tienes idea a lo que te arriesgas...-_

_-Selene ¿quien dice que no lo se ?...-_

_-pues no parece... el venir a ver en esta noche solo muestra tu ignorancia ... te expones a...-_

_-la muerte , tú vales eso y más amor..-_

_-aléjate o grito te lo advierto..-_

_-claro que gritaras ...gritaras de placer para pedirme mas .- Endimión la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a el - necesito estar contigo , sentirte.-_

_-pero yo .- el besaba su cuello blanco y acariciaba su espalda mientras desabrochaba su vestido – por favor detente no sigas – ella acariciaba su cabellera - si nos descubren - ella se mordía el labio inferior se encontraba asustada .._

_-nos mataran. Pero prefiero morir hoy en tus brazos a vivir una eternidad sin haberte tenido..- y solo basto esa frase para que ella accediera, los ojos de Endimión la miraban con deseo como la primera vez que sus cuerpos se unieron cuando sus almas se hicieron una, así los dos amantes que eran protegidos por las sombras de la noche comenzaron a amarse_

_-Endimión ..¿Cuándo seremos libres ?..¿ Cuánto durara este secreto ?..- pregunto ella mientras despojaba de su camisa al príncipe de la tierra y acariciaba con intensidad su torso desnudo y el vestido de ella caía al suelo , no tardo en recostarla.._

_-No importa eso .. solo importa el tiempo que estemos juntos,- insistió el mientras la besaba jugando con sus labios , labios que recorrían su cuerpo , el acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo , sus manos tocaban aquellos lugares prohibidos que la hacían estremecer y ella hacía lo mismo ,ambos se movían al ritmo de la pasión hasta que sus cuerpos se unieron , sin embargo ella sintió algo distinto que iba mas allá de su amor, algo místico ancestral algo mágico , como si estuviera siguiendo un ritual y en ese momento sintió que algo se adentro en sus ser.._

Darien despertó de un salto ..estaba algo asustado ese sueño .. no sabia que era ni lo que significaba solo sabia que era Serena y el en otro tiempo..

Lo mismo le paso a Serena .. se encontraba igual o mas confundida que el ..el escuchar su voz hacia que todos sus sentidos se extinguieran ..el soñar eso solo podía significar una cosa ..

-Que todo a empezado...- murmuro

La mañana transcurrió tranquila al igual que la tarde con la compañía de Seiya , todo parecía calma ... olvidaba todo sus dolor ..y sonreía ..

-bueno Bombón ya me voy - Seiya la abrazo y ella lo dejo al parecer no le importaba esa cercanía..

-te veo mañana...

-si pero al rato te hablo ...te parece..- le da un beso en la frente , luego se hinco frente a ella y con suavidad toco su vientre y le dio un beso- pequeño te cuidas y cuidas a tu mama .mañana te compraré cosas para ti...- Serena lo miro con ternura no había duda Seiya era la persona más especial ...de la que nunca pudo enamorarse..o tal vez mas adelante ...solo el destino lo sabia..- bueno adiós- se levanta y de nuevo besa su frente ..- te quiero no lo olvides.-

-no lo olvidare ..- Seiya sale de la casa caminaba tranquilamente cuando vio que un auto se acercaba , siguió viendo y cuando vio a la persona que salía del auto su mirada se endureció ..y ahí estaba cara a cara ..

-¿ Y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto fríamente..

-¿ y tu que quieres aquí ?- Darien también lo vio con odio ya que recordaba muy bien al chico...como podía olvidar a Seiya..- además estoy aquí porque deseo ver a Serena.-

-asi que vienesa verla. Lamento decirte que ella no quiere verte..- ambos se miraron con mucho rencor...

-solo por que tu lo dices ... pero en parte que bueno que te veo ,ya que asi te puedo pedir que te alejes de ella . es mas no te lo pido te lo exijo..por que si te veo cerca de ella ..-

-No Me Das Miedo Darien Tu No Eres Nadie Pare Exigirme Eso Solo Serena. No Se Como Tienes La Cara Para Verla Depuse De Lo Que Le Hiciste..Veo Que Solo Eres Un Maldito Cobarde..-

-No Te Permito...Que.-

-Que Hable Mal De Ti , No Eres Nadie Para Callarme Ni Mucho Menos Para Permitirme Algo..¿ Dime Por Que La Traicionaste?- grito el chico – Y Aun Sabiendo Que Estaba Embaraza De Ti Te Atreviste A Dejarla.-

-Tu No Lo Entiendes ..-

-Entiendo Que Solo Te Importo Tu Felicidad...-

-No Se A Que Viene Todas Tus Quejas..-

-A Que Eres Un Cretino Un Imbécil Que No Tubo Compasión Por Ella .-

-Tu No Eres Nadie Para Decirme Esa Cosas..- Grito ..

-Claro Que Soy Más Que Tu ..Y Me Llena De Odio Saber Que Tú La Traicionaste Por Una.- ..

-Tu No Sabes Nada.-

-El Que No Sabes Nada Eres Tu .. Tu Que No La Viste Cuando Ella Se Encontraba Triste Porque No Recibía Tus Castas , Tu Que No Viste Como Ella Lloraba Una Tarde Lluviosa Por Que Te Extrañaba , Tu Que No Viste Como Ella Te Llamaba Te Necesita .. , Tu El Causante De Su Dolor ..Tu Que No Sabes Cuanto Daria Por Que Ella Me Amara ..- le grito el chico de los ojos azules - Tu Que Nunca Llegaste A Ver El Amor Que Ella Te Tenia...-

-Y Quien Dice Que No Estoy Arrepentido..

-Tu Arrepentimiento No Borrara La Herida De Tu Traición.-

-Ya Basta ..

-Eres Un Miserable- Seiya pudo sentir el puño de Darien en su ojo...- Y No Solo Eso Si No Basura- Seiya le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Darien perdiera el aire ,luego le dio otro en la cara haciendo sangra la nariz..

-Maldito Como Te Atreves- Darien se fue contra el tirándolo al suelo y golpeando su rostro...con trabajo Seiya se lo quita y con un golpe bajo , se levanta y lo comienza patear en las costillas..

-Esto Es Por Jugar Con Sus Sentimientos..Por Hacerla Sufrir De Este Modo ..Pero Sobre Todo Por Abandonarla Cuando Está Esperando Un Hijo ...- Darien ya estaba muy lastimado por los golpes que Seiya le dio ..Seiya lo levanto tomándolo de la camisa .y le dio otro golpe en el estomago ..- Que Ya No Piensas Decir Nada - Seiya parecía que estuviera poseído ya que el modo que golpeaba a Darien era con gran brutalidad , era como si quisiera matarlo ..

-SEIYA DETENTE – la voz de Serena hizo que Seiya recapacitara soltó a Darien quien cayo inconsciente , lo malo es que al caer se golpeo con una piedra que se encontraba ahí .. Serena corrió a ver a Darien tomo su cabeza y descubrió con horror que está sangrando ..- Darien ... Reacciona – le grito desesperada pero el no reaccionaba ..- Darien ..Contesta ..- acaricio su rostro que se encontraba cubierto de sangre..- Amor por favor reacciona – Seiya se hacía cada vez para atrás al ver a la rubia llorar ..- Seiya Ve A La Casa Y Pide Ayuda.. No Te Quedes Ahí..- ella lo miro con una desesperación sus ojos se encontraban ya cubiertos por las lagrimas...

**Son de amores, amores que matan, amores que rien amores que lloran, amores que amargan. Son de amores, amores que engañan, amores que agobian, amores que juegan, amores que faltan**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**todas las kiero y mucho **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y esperen el proximo Cap....**

**Algo malo le sucedera a Serena ...Algo muy malo...**


	6. Volveras

Capitulo 6

**Volverás**

La habitación podía ser demasiada fría para el , las miradas de Haruka no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo ...pero era su culpa por haber herido a Darien de esa manera, pero no lo pudo evitar dentro de su ser sintió una gran furia , un odio hacia el...sintió que un gran poder fluía dentro de el...y por eso lo hizo..

-Con esto bastara - dijo Michiru poniéndole una venda en su mano..y asi acabar curar todas sus heridas

-Gracias..- dijo con algo de temor...

-bueno cuando te sientas mejor te vas- Haruka cero la puerta de golpe...

-ya oíste ..- Michiru se levanto de su lado y lo dejo solo.

La naturaleza del humano es un misterio...nadie sabe como va a actuar...que sentimientos esconde...ni mucho menos ... las intenciones que tiene ...si el ser humano no se puede entender un Dios menos..y si es mujer ..imposible , de entender...

La envidia es un sentimiento que te hace desear lo que tu no tienes , pero lo tienen otra persona y que haces para tener todo lo que ella tiene , destruirla si eso y si eres una Diosa será mas fácil...

Rei se encontraba rezando ... el fuego sagrado...ardía con mucha fuerza...oraba para que todos sus planes salieran como lo quería ...para ver lo que le espera en el futuro...se levanto se dio la vuelta cero los ojos y en su mano derecha apareció un centro que tenia la forma de un tridente... de oro y el báculo color negro, ya no era la misma Rei el color de su cabello se volvió mas violeta ..el fleco creció par convertirse en parte de su cabello el cual estaba sujeto a un broche de oro..su vestido era de color purpura

-Selene despierta ,por que cuando lo hagas yo misma terminare contigo..- la sonrisa en su cara era extraña...reflejaba mucho odio

-Mi señora ...he encontrado la presencia de Amón..- una sombra se posa frente a ella haciendo una reverencia.

-¿dónde está?.-

-más cerca de lo que imagina.-

-perfecto.-

-además si lo desea podemos atacar a Selene.-

-mi querido **Esko**l, me has dado una idea magnifica…-aquel hombre aparece…era joven de unos veinte años de pelo color gris tez claro, y ojos verdes…con una armadura color azul marino y detalles plateados…

-Lo que usted ordene…mi señora.-

-es hora de acabar con la mortal llamada Serena**…-**

Haruka solo observaba el cuerpo inerte de Darien , que era sanado por Hotaru ….No era de su agrado pero le preocupaba ya que si algo malo le parasa su princesa sufriría y eso no lo deseaba…

-¿cómo se encuentra?- Haruka la vio con preocupación...

-no responde... ya cure sus heridas dejaron de sangran sé que no tiene ningún daño esta inconsciente..-

-no me gusta que ella tenga algún trato con ese tipo..-

-a mi tampoco pero que podemos hacer...- Hotaru cubría a Darien quien se encontraba dormido...

-¿ y si le decimos a Apolo? ... el puede alejarla de ese tipo.-

-tienes razón...pero el problema es que ella no lo aceptara.-

-¿dónde está?..-

-Con Setsuna ...-

-Tan pronto regreso..-

-Si al parecer ya investigo ..- ambas se vieron con preocupación

La mirada de su princesa no le gustaba estaba muy preocupada, tembló levemente por las palabras que Setsuna había pronunciado pero se mantuvo firme.

-eso es todo lo que pasara princesa...- la mirada de Setsuna era de preocupación...hacia su princesa

-no hay modo de evitarlo...algo...- el miedo invadió todo su ser...

-no eso no se puede impedir ..lo siento..-

-No Es Justo..- Serena apretó sus puños..- Debo Esperas A Que Pase , Que Ocurra Tal Suceso, ¿Y Ellos Que Va A Pasar?..¿Que Va A Pasar Con El Mundo? ..

-Calma mi princesa … calma no debe preocuparse por ellos.. –Setsuna la abrazo ..

-No Me Pidas Eso… Yo He Protegido Este Mundo… Para Que Ahora ....No Es Justo.- Serena se alejo de ella ..- Setsuna algo te preocupa ¿que es?..- dijo mirándola fijamente...y Setsuna beso su frente...haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera... - ¿ no me digas que hay algo peor que esto?.-

-por el bien tuyo y del futuro , aléjate de Seiya Kou..

-Como.¿por que?...-

-es mejor que acepte de nuevo su divinidad ..y tome su trono como la Gran Diosa Selene..

-no me respondiste mi pregunta pero esta bien ..

Cuando llego a su departamento la idea de ser observado por alguien no se le quitaba de la cabeza…las sombras que se expandían en su departamento vacio producían un escalofrio que invadió su ser, decidió mejor dormir…encerándose en su cuarto…

Para mas despertar a un pesadilla ….

-Seiya que te sucede..- Yaten golpeaba la puerta..Intentando, abrirla ya que se oía como las cosa se caían...mientras Seiya giraba...

-Vete ..Yaten...- grito Seiya mirándose al espejo quien veía con horror una señal en su frente y unas franjas de color rojas que cubrían los lados de su cara...- No Esto No Puede Ser, Que Me Sucede..Dios Que Tengo...- grito...mientras sus hermanos se preocupaban por lo que le pasaba al chico...

Los recuerdo lo atormentaban ..a cada minuto.. y no sabia que era lo que significaba por que se veía destruyendo todo, porque veía que lastimaba a su bombón..a la persona que mas amaba ¿que era las marcas que aparecieron en su cara y ese signo...que tenia en su frente?..

Tenia miedo.. de lastimarla..no ..primero se mata antes de atacar a su Bombón ..cerro los ojos y una voz rompio el silencio su habitación...

_-Amón..._

-¿Quien Eres?- Seiya miro a su alrededor pero no veia nada..

_-vamos acepta tu nuevo poder.¿.acaso no lo quieres?_ ..

-¿quien eres tu?...- esa voz se le hacia tan conocida. Que por eso le dio miedo

_-un amigo..que desea que mires la vedad_...

-No Me Interesa..Largo..- el miedo crecía por que no quería reconocer esa voz..

_-vamos Seiya..acéptalo .. eres un demonio...eres Amón.._

-No Lo Soy..- las imágenes regresaron a su mente .. el se negaba a ser un demonio..

_-si lo eres..eres Amón..un demonio supremo...uno de los tres jueces del reino de Hades_

-MENTIRA...- se dejo caer al suelo por que no deseaba creerlo ,por que en el fondo sabia que era cierto

_-Tu La Mataras..._

-NO..NUNCA LA LASTIMARIA..

_-Lo Aras Ya Lo Veras.._

-No..Soy Seiya Kou..Y Nunca Sere Amón..Nunca..- grito con todas sus fuerzas

_-Eso Dices , Pero Tu Realidad Es Esa_..

-MALDITO POR QUE NO ME DAS LA CARA...

_-En Verdad Quieres Conocerme..._

-SI

_-Bueno_ .- una luz ilumina todo su cuarto , dejado a Seiya horrorizado...

-Tu No Puedes Ser Yo..- dijo con temor..

_-Me Llamo Amón..Y Pronto Seremos Uno Mismo_..- la imagen desapareció..

-Nooooooooo

En la sala

-Yaten escuchaste..- Taiki se levantó de un golpe al escuchar el grito de Seiya

-Si Taiki..algo le sucede. Pero no quiere decir que es...

-crees que sea lo que nos contó la princesa..

-me temo que si..

-debemos decirle a las chicas...

-me preocupa ,mas Serena.. debemos protegerla...

-es verdad...

Casa de los Outrer...

Dairen se encontraba dormido , pero una luz lo cubría , una luz dorada, con unos destellos morados..en su frente brillaba un signo muy particular.. era unas pequeñas dagas las cuales formaban una cruz de color negro..

-no cabe duda ese signo es el del príncipe del inframundo..pero...

-esa señal solo aparecerá cuando los dos recuerden ..esa noche...

-Setsuna ¿ que paso esa noche sangrienta?..- dijo Michiru..con intriga

-eso solo lo saben.. ellos Zeus y Hades ..después de eso comenzó ..

-calla Setsuna ..por favor..calla lo sabemos no lo recuerdes..-Haruka cerro los ojos al recordar tales sucesos

-es solo que debemos prepararnos, cuando nuestra princesa lo recuerde, todos estaremos perdidos..-Sentencio la mayor de las Sailor

-solo esperemos que falte mucho..-Hotaru miro al joven

-miraron a Darien que parecía que tenia una cruel pesadilla .- se movía de un lado para otro .. sudando...

-que estará soñando...

-no lose ..

Sueño de Darien...

- Endimión...!..Endimión.. – Selene gritaba .., lloraba y se quería soltar de las manos de Zeus que la sujetaban con fuerza..- Suéltame... padre ..por favor...- le imploraba..

-Selene! Selene..!. Suélteme .- el también era sujeto por varios hombres- Selene..No Por Favor No Le Hagan Daño...

-Insolente..- un hombre grito el volteo la cabeza su lado izquierdo era su padre el Dios Hades ..la fuente de toda maldad...

-padre..- aquel hombre solo lo miro con Odio

-Zeus .. que vamos a Hacer...

-Hades ..tu hijo profano la puraza de mi hija...merece la muerte...

-NOOOOOO- padre por favor no lo mates..-Selene lloraba..pidiendo por la vida de su amado...

-Tu No Te Metas..Impura... Te ,Metiste Con Ese Demonio ...Como Una ..- callo- Mira Lo Que Has Hecho Maldito Demonio ...

-Amo A Su Hija.. Y No Me Importa Sus Palabras..Y Si He De Morir ... Moriré ..Pero No V A Hacer Que Me Arrepiente De Mi Amor Hacia Ella

-Callate .. Endimyion Tu Has Dejado De Ser Mi Hijo...Vergüenza Debo Sentir ..Ante Tales Palabras..Zeus Toma L A Vida De Este Demonio...

-No..- Selene ..se logra safar de Zeus y corre hacia su amante..pero es detenida por unas sombras..

-No Selene..no lo hagas ..déjame y tu vive ,vive por los tres , por mi , por nuestro hijo...

-No sin ti no puedo...

-Si puedes...

-¿ Que Has Dicho ?..Un Hijo.. Eso No Es Posible..- Zeus avanzo hasta su hija , y la tomo de los hombros..- Di Que Eso No Es Posible.. Tu No Esperas... Ningún Hijo De Ese Demonio..

-Estoy esperando un hijo de el..mi hijo..prueba de mi amor de su amor... Y No Me Importa Que Tu No Estés De Acuerdo..Amo A Endimyón..Mas Que A Mi Vida..Mas Que A Este Tonto Universo..Mas Que A Todos...

-te are olvidar ese amor.. y oyelo bien nunca tendrás a ese bastardo...

-No..- ella pudo sentir el golpe en su mejilla..

-No la toques maldito – el joven.. intento zafarse

-Selene has llegado muy lejos..ese bastarlo debe morir y mas pronto mejor, no voy a permitir que estén juntos..lo matare y luego a su bastardo...- un rayo negro es lanzado en su contra..Selene lo miraba con odio...

-No Voy A Permitir Que Le Hagas Algo A Mi Bebe ! Y Menos A Endimyón.!.

-Selene no lo hagas.. amor ,.. vete..yo estaré bien...-Grito Endimyón..pero su padre le hirió gravemente..con su espada...

-Endimyón...- grito al ver la espada ensangrentada...

-Selene huye... – respiro y expulsó una energía dorada que desapareció a los hombres que lo aprisionaban...la herida en su costado derecho..era de gravedad...miro a su padre y luego a Zeus..- No Permitiré Que Le Hagas Daño . No Ella No A Mi Hijo...

-Quieres Ver Que Si..- Su padre trono los dedos ..Selene fue elevada Zeus solo la miro..y aprecio una daga dorada..Selene quiso moverse pero no pudo..solo veía como su padre se acercaba..

-Por favor no lo hagas.. te lo suplico..- la diosa lloraba...y miraba a su padre con suplica..- te lo suplico..No ..

-Endimyón ...¿ podrás salvarlos?..- su padre lanzo otro rayo impidiendo que llegara con .. Zeus quien se acercaba poco a poco a Selene..faltaban solo unos centímetros..y esa daga acabaría con la vida de su bebe...

-Nooooo- grito el..

Fin del Sueño...

Nooooooooo- Dairen se levanto de golpe..al recordar esa noche sangrienta..esa noche maldita..sintió como si un nuevo poder invadiera su cuerpo..miro el lugar. Donde solo encontró la elegante figura de Setsuna. Quien lo veía..con seriedad...

-Setsuna..- dijo algo mas clamado...

-Majestad.. ¿como se siente?..

-¿tu ya lo sabias.. verdad?...

-si ..todo lo se ..esa noche,..lo que paso después..un pacto.. un castigo..un prohibición...y lo que seguirá...

-Una prohibición... su amor era prohibido..y aun asi la ame, y aun la amo...

-su amor le trago muchos problemas. Desdichas, dolor, sufrimiento, pero también la fe de un mañana..le enseño a amar...a ella ..a la Diosa Selene, cuando lo tenia prohibido..por eso me pregunto¿que fue lo que paso?..

-No lo se..y por eso la perdí...

-ya la perdió dos veces, no la pierda una vez mas...

-Ella no lo recuerda..¿verdad?...- sus miradas no se cruzaban , por miedo a saber algo mas

-No..el tiempo le hará recordar..

-se alejara de mi cuando se entes de quien soy...- dijo con frustración, temiendo lo peor

-¿ese es el castigo?...- Setsuna por fin lo vio a los ojos y lo que vio no le gusto

-no.. es uno aun peor..

-¿Como?- era lo único que Setsuna no sabia el castigo que nadie merece por amar a la persona equivocada.

-como tu lo has dicho..el tiempo lo revelara...

-Amón esta con vida..al igual que Atenea..

-si ya lo se..- toco sus costillas..- pero ella lo sabe..

-No..y que va hacer ahora...

-Acepar mi legado como el hijo de Hades..

**No pense que fueras a dejarme.**

**Dices que te has vuelto a enamorar.**

**Que no sientes ya el amor de antes.**

**Quieres que te de tu libertad.**

El silencio podía ser muy pesado para ella , no sabía que debería hacer, admiraba la luna. Muchas cosa pasaron el dia de hoy..y no sabia como reaccionar ,sabia que era la reencarnación la Diosa Selene… pero el reflejo que veía no era la de la Diosa Selene sino la de Serena Tsukino , una chica que esperaba un bebe de el amor de su vida , el cual la había traicionado… con la que se decía su mejor amiga, y dolía y de nuevo ese sentimiento la invadió , una rabia algo que no deseaba sentir, porque no lo valían...

Para ella lo importante era su bebe , y de nuevo este planeta… al que tanto amaba...y que protegería con todo su ser.

-te encuentras bien...-pregunto con dulzura Haruka

-Si un poco diferente..pero estoy bien..-

-ya no duele..

-si mucho..

-pronto sanara..

-¿Haruka..por que? ..- dijo liberando unas lagrimas..

-no lo se..

-ojala pudieras entenderme, entender que toda mi vida sea roto..y que lo único que me queda son recuerdos , porque todo llego a su final..

-no puedo entenderte, y por eso no se que decir...- la abrazo

-dime que no estoy sola y que pronto saldré de esta oscuridad.. que me da miedo..-

-el tiempo ayudara ya lo veras.-

-el tiempo se fue, congelando el momento de dolor.-

-Serena- Michiru interrumpe la platica...- te buscan...

-a mí... ¿quién?..-

-Darien, quiere hablar contigo, antes de irse..- se quedo callada y la miro..

**No te detendre por un instante.**

**No le temo a la soledad.**

**Pero se que al fin.**

**Te vas a arrepentir y tendras que regresar**

-dile que voy en un minuto..

-lo perdonarías...

-no lo se...- ella comenzó a salir, del cuarto y se dirijo donde estaba Darien , abrió la puerta y lo vio , se encontraba viendo la luna...

-Hola- dijo el tímidamente...

-¿ que quieres?...-ella al contrario se encontraba seria

-hablar, necesitamos platicar de nosotros...- ambos se vieron pero ella desvió su mirada..

-nosotros … creo que hay un error .- lo miro con mucha frialdad..

-no ,recuerda que hay algo que nos une..-dijo mirando su vientre..

-si , no lo olvido...pero de ahí ... no hay otra cosa.. asi que dime que deseas..- ella simplemente no lo quería ver, no por le dolía verlo, oírlo.

-he terminado con Rei.. me di cuenta que no la amo..- Serena lo miro con sorpresa...

-no la amas… Y Dime Que Tengo Que Decir O Hacer ... Correr A Tus Brazos Y Decir Que Bien , Vamos Ya Te Perdone..- lo miro con seriedad..con esa mirada que el dolia a el

-No..si lo hize es porque me di a cuenta, que yo , te amo..

-Me Amas... Ahora Resulta Que Me Amas..-ella se volta- No , Te Entiendo, En Verdad Que Quieres… Que Te Perdone..- camino hacia la puerta pero el la detiene

-Deseo que me perdones.- ella se suelta y lo ve con desprecio

-No. Lo siento pero tu ese dia me dejaste muy claro que ya no me amabas… asi que olvida el hecho de que te perdone...- Darien miro la determinación de ella una seguridad que no le conocía...sintiendo que el perdía su corazón..

**En tu alma siempre seras mio.**

**Aunque te enamores otra vez.**

**No podras borra esos recuerdos.**

**De mis caricias en tu piel.**

**Me recordaras en cada beso.**

**Nadie como yo te puede amar.**

**Se te cansaras de las mentiras.**

**Y tu volveras.**

-se que no merezco tu perdón...pero ,te lo pido.. Vuelve conmigo...- la tomo de los hombros y le hablo al oido.- eres mi vida... y te amo por eso estoy aqui suplicando tu perdón..

-y cuando yo oía como me decías que no me amabas. Por dentro suplicaba que no fuera verdad... y sin embargo , no oíste esa suplica..- se soltó de el sus ojos se estaban cristalizando, pero , no iba a llorar por dentro se decía _" no voy llorar "_

-sin ti no soy nada, me siento perdido… por qué no me entiendes.-

-te entiendo… solo que tus palabras ya no me van a engañar...entiendes- aunque las lagrimas desearan salir ella de nuevo no las dejaría libres no frente a el por eso su voz se oía seca y fría .

-Serena te amo...-

-Pero Yo Ya No Puedo Confiar En Ti...- le grito con ese resentimiento que le tenia

-¿por que? – dijo desesperado pero seguía firme y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno que no fuera desprecio

**No voy a tratar de retenerte.**

**El amor no se exige , se da.**

**Y si tu amor no es el de para siempre.**

**Entonces quiero saberlo ya.**

-Por Que … Por Que Me Engañaste, Con Ella ..Por Eso.. – Darien no creía que Serena lo mirara asi por que ya no adivina lo que sentía.

-Y Lo Estoy Pagando..Con Tu Desprecio, Sabiendo Que Llego El, Sabiendo Que Te Puedo Perder.-

-Perder... Y Yo Que … Tu Crees Que Yo No Senti Lo Mismo , Cuando Me Decias Que Amabas A Rei, Cada Palabra Que Decias Me Alejaban Mas De Ti.. Y Hubo Un Momento En Que Te Perdí, Me Perdí… Nos Perdimos..Y No Se Si Nos Encontraremos ..Y A Tal Vez No Quiero Encontrarte.-

-yo pondré de mi parte... aunque se que no será nada fácil.-

-No Daien No Es Fácil,Pero Ese Dia A Ti Si Se Te Hizo Fácil Romperme El Corazón..- ella comenzó a llorar..- Decirme Que Ya No Me Amabas...Romperme Todas Las Ilusiones.. Se Te Hizo Fácil. Y No Me Diste Tiempo A Nada..Y Aun Duele..Aquí. -toco su pecho- Aquí Duele...Me Dueles..Todavía .Aqui.. Adentro..Pero Que Esto Te Sirva Para Que Sepas Lo Que Es Romper El Corazón De Alguien Asi..Por Que Duele..

-déjame sanearte...- la tomo de las manos...y la miro como antes

-No , Dairen.. No Me Comprendes..- la voz de ella se quebraba por las lagrimas - Te Di De Mi...Todo, Y Tu Me Traicionaste A La Primera Oportunidad Que Tuviste ... Con Ella.. Dime Que Te Dio Ella Que Yo No Te Di...Dime..-

-Déjame Explicarte...

-No . No Expliques Nada. No Trates De Disculparte, .. Y No Medes Excusas..Que Esa Ya Existan Antes De Ti – Serena ya estaba harta de sus excusas y mentiras simplemente estaba harta

**No te vale nada mi cariño.**

**Solo te sirvio para jugar.**

**Pero se que al fin.**

**Te vas a arrepentir y tendras que regresar.**

-Te juro que te amo..- sus ojos mostraban suplica pero a Serena no la iba a convencer...

-Ya No Me Jures Nada..

-Sabes Que En Tu Interior , Me Sigues Amando...aquí estoy suplicándote tu perdón..- el se arrodilla - Serena te pido que me perdones… dame una oportunidad... déjame ser un padre para mi bebe déjame estar contigo..no me quites esa oportunidad..

-Darien...yo- el pone sus dedos en su boca..

-No puedo perderte… me moría..- poco a poco se acerco a ella y la beso...Serena abrió los ojos..y acepto el beso, el cual duro unos segundo porque ella se separo..

-lo siento pero - el toma sus manos..

-Casete conmigo..- Serena lo miro el anillo de compromiso...- ¿que dices?..

-Que Ya Es Muy Tarde...

**En tu alma siempre seras mio.**

**Aunque te enamores otra vez.**

**No podras borra esos recuerdos.**

**De mis caricias en tu piel.**

**Me recordaras en cada beso.**

**Nadie como yo te puede amar.**

**Se te cansaras de las mentiras.**

**Y tu volveras.**

El ruido fue estrepitoso las ventanas se rompieron una a una ,Darien protegió a Serena que no entendía que lo estaba sucediendo

Fue cuando oyeron los gritos de las Sailor…

-Chicas, unamos nuestras fuerzas… Rapsodia acuática de mercurio.-

- Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter -

- Beso de amor y Belleza de Venus - Dichos ataques se unieron para atacar a Rei

-"Sus poderes son inútiles".-grito mientras comenzaba a reírse..- Soy una diosa y no podrán vencerme

-"¡No puede ser!".- Exclamó Venus.-

-¿No le hicimos nada?".- Júpiter se preocupó.-

- Grito Mortal-

-"¡TIERRA... TIEMBLA!".-

-"MAREMOTO… DE NEPTUNO!".- Ambas Sailors unieron sus poderes pero nada ocurrió.-

-"Son unas tontas".-

El báculo de Rei comenzó a iluminarse al igual que el lugar hasta segar a las Sailors, y un poder inmenso les lleno a las Sailors quienes gritaron del dolor y cayeron…

-¡NO¡CHICAS!.- Serena gritó con desesperación al ver a sus amigas inconscientes

- Tú me robaste el amor de Endymion el era mio y tu me lo quitaste como aquella vez y por eso... ¡Morirás!".- Se abalanzó hacia ella, justo cuando estaba por alcanzarla una rosa se interpuso entre ambas.-

-¡Athena ! No te atrevas a tocarla.- Dijo mientras saltaba para quedar frente a Serena.-

-Endymion….el príncipe del mal … vamos tu y yo podemos ser uno mismo…-Endymion tomó con su mano izquierda su capa y levantó el brazo para alzarla y cubrir a Serena.-

- Hotaru, llévate rápido a Serena de aquí".-

-"Vamos Princesa".-

-"¡No,Darien!.- hotaru prácticamente se llevó a rastras a Serena a su habitación.-

- Vamos príncipe su padre estará orgulloso de lo que hizo…de nuevo conquisto a Selene para su venganza-Serena se detuvo y miro Rei con la duda

-Yo jamás hice eso por el nunca traicionaré a la persona que amo.-

-Si lo haces por el bebe que espera, no te preocupes…será eliminado.-Serena cubrió su vientre- A no lo sabes…Darien o Endymion… es el hijo de Hades…el solo te utilizo….solo eso.-

-Es mentira…no le creas…- Grito Endimión

-princesa…vamos…- Hotaru lo la tomo de mano pero ella no se movía..

-Vamos Serena…ese niño no debe nacer…-

- No dejare que la toques"- dijo el protegiendo a Serena

-Entonces, , tu serás el responsable de la muerte de Serena, y de tu hijo.-

-Primero tendrás que matarme a mi primero.- Endymion desenvainó su espada, pero otra espada intervino en su camino

-Eso será un honor Príncipe,- y miro con rencor al hombre que tenia enfrente,-

-Seiya…o mejor dicho, Amón.- de inmediato comenzaron con su lucha mientras Rei iba por Serena

Bajaron los escalones y tomaron rumbo hacía la estancia; hubo una explosión que les impidió el paso Hotaru inmediatamente, se puso frente a Serena.

-No estorbes, esto es entre ella y yo.- levantó su brazo izquierdo y e hizo un además provocando una ventisca que alejó a Luna de ahí, al caer se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

- Hotaru!!!-

-Al fin solas, mi querida Serena.-

**Con Endimyion**

"No dejare que ganes "- dijo el poniéndose en guardia

"Veamos por cuánto tiempo logras hacerlo..te vencí una vez y lo hare otra vez "- dijo Amón , lanzándose en un ataque, sin embargo fue detenido por la espada del príncipe

"No se te olvide, que por mucho tiempo fui superior a ti "- dijo el

"No eres más fuerte que yo "- dijo el

"Tal vez sea así, pero no dejare que me derrotes… ganare por mi Serena "- Dijo lanzándose al ataque.

**Con Serena**

Rei levanto el báculo, apuntándola, y aquel poder hizo que Serena cayera de espalda, golpeando su cabeza…

-Parece que te he ganado voy a disfrutar verte morir.- le lanzo un rayo de energía muy poderoso que la alzo y esta cayo bruscamente siento que en el interior algo le dolia de nuevo se levanto pero no tuvo tiempo a nada.

**Con Endimyon**

-¿Qué demonios pretendes?"- Le costó mucho esfuerzo sostenerse en pie. Preguntó irritado e inseguro. Amon no contesto seguía avanzando hacia él. -¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-.

- Sabes La Respuesta De Tu Pregunta , Endymion" -dijo de modo despectivo...- Recuperar Lo Que Debió Ser Mío , Y Terminar Con Lo Que Más He Odiado Desde El Inicio..." -contestó con una risa hipócrita..- Terminar Con Tu Miserable Vida - terminó con los brazos cruzados.

-Tendrás que matarme primero - desafió. – No permitiré que la toques!!!- consiguió correr hasta el e intentó atacarlo sin embargo de nuevo fue atacado sin que pudiera defenderse. y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

- No tienes posibilidad, debes rendirte y aceptar tu muerte -Lo miraba - Juntos elegiremos la forma en que terminaré con tu vida y con la de tu bastardo - rió.

Entonces Endymion vio a la dirección donde Amón señalo…

-Noooooo Serena…-

Atenea había levantado el cuerpo de Serena…la energía que la sujetaba la dañaba…y mucho

-Déjala te lo suplico.- Endimyon se arrodillo.-Por favor…-

- No Endimyion esto es su fin.-

Endymion se apresuró a llegar a su lado, pero fue demasiado tarde sin pensarlo Atenea clavo la espada que Amón le había enviado…se la clavo en su vientre…Serena lo sintió…y por eso abrió sus ojos…y el grito se volvió silencio.

-"Maldita"- grito, atacándola, pero ella burlo el ataque con facilidad – que te había hecho _ella_- dijo el príncipe , notando como del cuerpo de Serena un líquido cálido y rojizo caia y manchaba el piso.

-Existir- contesto, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios sacó la espada del vientre y esta cayo al suelo de rodillas.

**

* * *

**

**Continuara.**

Hola como están, yo con un nudo en la garganta por esta capitulo…siento mucho que todo paso muy rápido…pero asi será la historia…espero q les guste.

Dos me van a matar por Seiya…por si no entendieron el es Amon…y esta unido con Rei que es ya la Diosa Atenea…y su Eskol (Lobo que persigue a la luna para devorarla), es uno de los guerreros de Atenea…

Y no se pierdan el sig capitulo…

El tiempo paso…Stephanie Junot regreso a Tokio…con su hija…y su esposo…

¿Quién es este personaje?..


	7. Nueva Vida

Capitulo 7

**Una nueva vida**

Entonces Endymion vio a la dirección donde Amón señalo…

-Noooooo Serena…-

Atenea había levantado el cuerpo de Serena…la energía que la sujetaba la dañaba…y mucho

-Déjala te lo suplico.- Endimyon se arrodillo.-Por favor…-

- No Endimyion esto es su fin.-

Endymion se apresuró a llegar a su lado, pero fue demasiado tarde sin pensarlo Atenea clavo la espada que Amón le había enviado…se la clavo en su vientre…Serena lo sintió…y por eso abrió sus ojos…y el grito se volvió silencio.

-Maldita- grito, atacándola, pero ella burlo el ataque con facilidad – que te había hecho _ella_- dijo el príncipe, notando como del cuerpo de Serena un líquido cálido y rojizo caía y manchaba el piso.

-Existir- contesto, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios sacó la espada del vientre y esta cayo al suelo de rodillas.

Solo observaban, en la enorme habitación, sintiéndose miserables por ver lo que sucedía y no hacer nada…los ojos azules de Zeus contemplaba a su hija que yacía en los brazos del ser que mas odiaba

- mi niña… lamento tanto hacerte tan infeliz…pero es necesario para que revivas, perdóname

- Zeus no es digno de ti pedir perdón por algo, pero cuando se trata de tu hija, te vuelves un ser tan débil.-

- y lo dice el ser que fue a rescatar a su hija en cuanto la vio inconsciente, Poseidón…-

- Lo mismo que deberías hacer tu, ella esta muriendo…no vas a hacer nada.-

- Sabes que no podemos…-

- ¿que es lo que pretendan hacer con ella?.-

- no lo se…tal vez quieren recuperarla y despertar a Anix…no lo se.-

- Padre la batalla esta a punto de terminar – dijo el joven entrando corriendo , ¿no deberíamos ayudar a Selene?- Su hijo miro a los dos.

- Debe aprender de sus errores…de nuevo le entrego el corazón al príncipe del mal , eso es lo que recibe…la muerte .-

- De todas formas es Selene,si la perdemos , perdemos este guerra – Poseidon lo tomo del hombro.- Hermano…no la puedes dejar morir.-

- nosotros no intervendremos…ellos lo harán.- Zeus señaló al frente. Había una fila en horizontal de unos hombres un total de doce

- ¿¡Pero sí son…!? – Exclamó Apolo con admiración y alegría

- Exacto…hijo…son ellos…los guardianes de Selene…ellos son los mas fieles…y no la dejaran morir.-

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Poseidón -

- Hades los castigo por enfrentarse a el…pero mas bien los castigo por ser los mejores guardianes de la historia. Han pagado su castigo en las llamas del infierno una y otra vez sin descanso y ahora han sido perdonados…-

-"Perdónenme"- murmuro El…

Serena inconsciente en sus brazos no daba señal de vida…

-Te amo-

Pero era muy tarde…

La muerte es inevitable dolorosa claridad... la vida se le iba

No quería sentirla...pero, era demasiado tarde

Estaba muriendo...

-Serena…. Por favor despierta..no te rindas- ella despertó.. y miro sus ojos color zafiro…

-Lo siento...en verdad - ella lloraba- pero ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar – su voz estaba llena de temor

- No lo digas…tu estarás bien…tu puedes - pero al verla a los ojos se dio cuenta de que su tiempo se terminaba

- Te amo y te amaré aun después de mi muerte -ella recordó los días cuando planeaban un futuro , un futuro que ella ya no viviría

-No hables asi…estarás bien… Yo también te amo - Logro susurrar con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas retenidas abrazándola con más fuerza

-Porque Darien - Pregunto ella, aferrándose a el, quien no terminaba de entender el por qué este destino

-No lo sé, yo solo sé que te tengo que deja ir- dijo – y no lo acepto

-Sabes me hubiese gustado ser tu esposa…pero creo que eso ya no es posible…- murmuro con la voz entrecortada…- Siempre supe que tu eras para mi…aunque el cielo y el infierno lo impidiera… Yo tenia un destino que cumplir…pero no podía…no podía terminar contigo...pero tampoco puedo llevarte conmigo Prométeme que saldrás adelante..sin mi …

Darien sintió como esas palabras lo destrozaban..y cero los ojos por el dolor que sentía en su corazón la estaba perdiendo y nada podía detenerlo..no sabía como ayudarla no sabia como salvarla

-Te lo juro"- dijo llorando. Acomodó su mano sobre su vientre, haciendo presión sobre la herida – Perdóname…-

- Tienes que ser fuerte- volvió a insistir...-

-Te amo – murmuro el...llorando porque la estaba perdiendo – no me dejes dime ¿que hare con este corazón que se muere por que tú te vas ?"- pregunto sin intentar ocultar las lagrimas

-Algún día …te volveré a encontrar...y seremos felices…si el mundo fuera como debía ser tu y yo estaríamos juntos… pero en nuestro mundo hay dioses, que no nos dejan ser felices ..- dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su príncipe – Verdad que me vas a esperar ..-lo abrazo

-la eternidad y más te voy a esperar - dijo el, correspondió el abrazo, sin darse cuenta de como brillo los envolvía -Te amo - murmuro él, contra el oído de ella, ella sonrío levemente.

-Yo …Siempre estaré junto a ti..Darien- murmuro ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -¿Por que no estuve tu en destino?"- pregunto acariciando el rostro del chico

-En cambio yo agradezco haberme cruzado en el tuyo - dijo el

-Adiós mi amor..Te amo - murmuro el antes de sellar sus labios contra los de el, el sabia que ese sería su último beso y entonces sucedió lo temido ella se desvaneció en sus brazos

-¿Serena?- dijo Darien suavemente- Por favor - la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho pero ella no respondió- SERENA - grito, intentando en vano

Lloraba, porque sabia que aquello significaba que ella había muerto, aquella que no respiraba, aquella que se sentía fría y se veía pálida

Apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo, intentando que reaccionara, pero no importaba, ella ya no respiraba ella se había ido

La desesperación se apoderaba de su ser, porque sentía que ella jamás reaccionaria, jamás despertaría, simplemente cerró los ojos para siempre y no podía aceptar, no quería aceptarlo, lloro con más fuerza, dejando caer sus lagrimas, lagrimas que contrastaban con la piel fría de ella.

-Serena - llamaba, aferrándose a su cuerpo -Serena -

Porque él vivía por ella, era su único motivo y ahora veía como su vida, su motivo se desvanecía entre sus manos , ¿Qué haría sin ella? , ya no tenia nada para luchar, ya no tenia nada.

-Serena esta muerta - dijo Atenea – Selene esta muerta…- y su risa lleno el silencio que gobernaba la habitación…-He matado a Selena…la Diosa ha muerto…-

Zeus observo la escena…con el nudo en la garganta…intentando no ir a ese lugar y arrebatarle el cuerpo de su hija a ese demonio…

- Serena ha muerto

- ¿Ha ganado Atenea?

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- padre has algo…-

- escuchen – Gritó Zeus en tono autoritario - Apolo ve inmediatamente y ocúpate de Atenea y su demonios, vamos…Hunter…tu iras por Serena.-

Entonces de la fila de los doce hombres un hombre dio un paso enfrente…

Era alto de piel bronceada…ojos color miel un cuerpo musculoso...atlético…pelo color miel de largo hasta el cuello quebrado… una barba de candado enmarcaba su muy guapo…con rasgos de un vikingo…

- Si Señor.- Apolo como Hunter desaparecen.

- Pronto nos volveremos a ver hija mía… Falta ya muy poco.

-Jamás entendí porque tu destino estaba unido al de ella - murmuro Amon mirando a Darien

-Por que el destino lo quería asi...Porque nos amábamos..- Se veían fijamente...mientras Darien depositaba el cuerpo de Serena…y tomo su espada

- No dejare que ganes.. esta vez morirás y no podrás regresar del infierno - dijo Amon con burla..- el infierno donde tu perteneces…majestad..-

-" Nunca te atrevas a provocarme" – contestó Darien pausadamente, concentrando en sus manos toda su energía..

- "¿Cuántas veces tendrá que morir antes de darte cuenta de que ella nunca estará junto a ti?"- No sabe como ni de donde pero Amon fue lanzado y herido ..

- "Vaya asi que quieres lucirte ..bien ..yo también me puedo lucir.."- Amon sonrió mientras de su mano aprecia un fuego purpura..Darien no lo vio. solo sintió como alguien lo alzaba y lo envolvía en fuego purpura y lo dejaba caer…

-De nada servirá- Amon se acercaba lentamente a el ..mientras Darien aparecía una hermosa espada..- La espada de Hades …- murmuró - Tu espada, Endymion- dijo divertidamente.- Nunca has sabido cómo usarla - se burló.- ¿Acaso esta espada acabo con la vida de ella aquella vez…cuando rompieron el pacto - dirigiéndose al pasado de ellos.

-Si -contestó.

- Maldigo la hora en que se enamoro de ti…- replicó Amon - Y aun más, el momento en que correspondiste a su amor…-

"No nos queda más que pelear " - dijo Darien sonriéndole

Pero una luz dorada se interpuso…Atenea dio varios pasos atrás intentando salir de esa habitación…

-no permitiré que te vayas Atenea…- Apolo apareció…de esa luz en compañía con Hunter que corrió hacia Serena.

-Selene…Selene...reacciona.- murmuro el joven…- Apolo una está con vida…débil pero está con vida..-

Darien volteo a ver al chico que sujetaba Serena, la tomo en brazos…-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?.-Amon como Darien se detuvieron al ver a eso dos personas.

-No me recuerdas,- dijo Hunter mirando fríamente Darien.- No te preocupes nos volveremos a ver.-Y desaprecio de esa habitación con el cuerpo de Serena.

-¿Donde la llevaron? - dijo acercándose a Apolo que amenazaba a Atenea

-A un lugar de donde nunca podrás encontrar a donde pertenecen los Dioses –Apolo lo miro con odio.- Lo Que Ustedes Siempre Quisieron Fue Su Poder Pero Eso Jamás Lo Tendrán…-

Entonces un rayo dorado se impacto en el cuerpo de Atenea, dejándola mal herida..

- ¿Donde Esta?- dijo seriamente…

-No... No pienso decírtelo..."- dijo ella con voz entrecortada, por el dolor que sentía

-¿Donde Esta Hades? - grito el desesperado

-Nunca- dijo , sin abandonar la sonrisa.

-Contesta ¿Donde Esta?- grito el desesperado

-Aquí - dijo una voz que apareció detrás de Darine que sintió como un golpe lo desplomaba dejándolo inconsciente.

Hades el Dios del inframundo … su presencia imponía el miedo, Apolo lo miro detenidamente, para ser un Dios era como cualquier humano, hombre de edad madura unos 55 años de pelo negro y canas de cada lado, ojos oscuros, piel color clara, por eso resaltaba el color de sus ojos,

-Atenea , Amon …han hecho un buen trabajo, encontraron a mi hijo, mataron a Selena antes de despertar, no creí que lo hicieran de este modo..-

-Gracias Señor.- ambos se inclinaron

-Apolo…¿Que Harás Al Respecto?- pregunto irónicamente

-Yo nada…no es el momento…pero se que Zeus estará dispuesto a Matarte …y vengar la muerte de su hija amada.- lo miro con un odio

-Su amada hija…pero si el fue el que ocasiono todo aquella vez…o lo olvidas…me pregunto si ella lo recordara.-

-Se que ella no permitirá que ganes…-

-"Mira y ve como su mundo es destruido…-

Aquellos dioses desaparecieron de la mirada de Apolo que observo el horizonte…atrás de el los cuerpo de las Sailor flotaban alzo su mano y estas desaparecieron.

-Sailor Galaxia…- grito y ella apareció.

-¿Qué pasa Apolo?...-

-las sailor…cuídalas están en un estado de coma,-

-Pero mientras no estén quien cuidara del mundo.-

-Ellos mismos….ellos mismos.-

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS…**

El mundo dejo de ser como se había conocido…y el mundo conoció que los mitos sobre Dioses y guerreros no eran solo historias para pasar la noche, eran una realidad que los atormentaban dia a dia…sin que nadie podría ayudarlos…ellos era los únicos que luchaban para su salvación.

El modo era sencillo, y a la vez difícil, en un coliseo…de cualquier país…los guerreros de Hades, se enfrentaban en una contienda para expandir su poder o detenerse, desgraciadamente los humanos no podían, y Hades ganaba mas poder.

Esto era cada semana y dos veces…era como las antiguas contiendas de Gladiadores, en la Gran Roma…solo que en la edad moderna…

Una contienda donde se luchaba por la salvación de la humanidad…pero donde siempre perdían por no tener ayuda…divina como ellos decían.

-maestro Hades…no es extraño que Zeus no haya contraatacado ya…-

-Si lo he estado pensando y es raro…muy raro…algo a de tramar, se que no es su hija…Selene murió antes de ser despertada, su alma esta en el paraíso…ella era la única con ayuda de Apolo de vencernos pero sin ella Apolo no puedo controlar a su guardianes,- Hades contemplo a Atenea…

-y mi hijo ya despertó.-

-No.-

- Eso no me gusta parece que se rehúsa a despertar.-

-Tal vez sea por el lavado de cerebro que le hicimos…-

-Si espero que sea eso…-

-Señor le puedo preguntar algo.-

-Dime, -

-¿Qué paso esa noche sangrienta….el pacto…el castigo y la prohibición…?

-esa noche la diosa Selene hizo con pacto conmigo….su padre la castigo y ambos le prohibimos algo.-

-que cosa.-

-Despertar al Anix,-

Atenea abrió los ojos como platos mientras comenzaba a sudar por el nerviosismo, y un miedo recorrió su ser.

-Existe tal ser.-

-si existe…es ella, Creo q Zeus agradece su muerte…tal vez por eso no a hecho anda en contra de nosotros…-

-Selene el Anix…dueña del cristal Osis…-

-Entiendes el por qué era necesario su muerte…-

Atenea observo la contienda de nuevo en la lona se encontraba Seiya contra otro peleador, con mucha ventaja estaba ganando El, al final Seiya le dio una matada en la cabeza y asi acabo el combate.

-Otra victoria para Seiya….-

**Una Semana después **

**Monte Olimpo**…

La callada chica observaba el paisaje que la rodeaba, suspirando una y otra vez sin dejar de observar, y recordaba eso momento dolorosos que había pasado en la tierra.-

_**Flash Back **_

_-Serena cuando tu estabas lejos...otra estuvo aquí ...todo paso tan rápido sin darme cuenta caí en sus brazos y de ahí no me fui..Perdóname!..._

_Serena oyó palabra a palabra y esa palabras se le clavaron en su pecho sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos..._

_- ¿que tú qué?...creo que escuche mal...dices que estuviste con otra.-_

_- así es yo no puedo negar lo que me hace sentir...la amo demasiado... y yo.-_

– _ya no me amas ¿verdad?..._

– _te aprecio… te quiero mucho, pero no… ya no te amo...- Darien la miro sus ojos no le decían nada solo lo miraba fijamente..._

_-Perdóname pero no es tan fácil perderlo todo cuando mi vida a penas comienza... y ¿quién es?..-ella bajo la cabeza temiendo la respuesta de Darien no se imagina quien era..._

_-es bueno ella… no tuvo nada que ver, yo soy el culpable me sentí solo así que ella me acompaño y.-_

_-¿quién es ?—lo miro con suplica ahora Darien no lo resistió- la conozco...-el suspiro venia la peor parte._

_-si...la conoces ella es...REI...-_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Si dolían los recuerdos…y mucho pero eso era un motivación para regresar a la tierra y vencer al demonio que le había destrozado el corazón ….

- veo que has despertado… por qué no aviste – dijo la voz de una mujer

- Yo…quería estar sola unos momentos si no te importaba.

- Ya recuerdas por que estas aquí…

- estuve recordando todo…-

- eso es bueno porque así tendrás más motivos de vengarte y acabar con Hades..-

- Hera yo debo cumplir con mi destino eso es acabar con Hades…como debí hacerlo esa vez…

-tienes miedo…lo se hija…-

- no quiero hacerlo…no puedo…no me pidas lo que haga.-

-sabes que al final cumplirás con tu destino…te guste o no.-

-madre….por que yo…por que-

-mi pequeña…no lo se…ahora debes ser fuerte…y regresar a la tierra.-

- veo que has despertado…

Las dos mujeres se separaron y miraron al joven que tenía en frente…

-Apolo…-

-Selene… veo que estas mejor.-Y una luz los envolvió.

Apolo y Serena habían orbitado en un hermoso bosque, a sus espaldas se encontraba un gran árbol que los cubría de los rayos del sol, Serena lo miro , realmente era grande unos diez o quince metros de altura ...ella lo miraba muy admirada...

-se le conoce como el Árbol de la vida... – Apolo le sonrió..- se dice que si este árbol se seca el universo desaparecería... además al agua que lo riega viene del Rió de la esperanza que forma parte de la laguna celestial...-ella le interrumpe

-que tiene origen en las cascadas de las estrellas .- toma asiento en el pasto , mientras mira el inmenso cielo que era cubierto por las ramas del árbol...

-bueno espera unos momentos, no tardar en aparecer, cualquier cosa me llamas...entendido...- ella asiente...y él desaparece...

Y se quedo ahí observando el paisaje , cuando una mariposa negra llamo su atención , se acercaba a ella y mientras se acercaba ...en su mente aparecían imágenes de edificios cayéndose, la tierra se abría , gente corriendo ...inundaciones, erupciones volcánicas.., la mariposa se poso en su mano..y vio como un templo se derrumbaba...respiro profundamente ,intentando asimilar que lo que había visto...la mariposa de nuevo reanudo su vuelo ...los rayos del sol parecieron iluminar mas el lugar cegándola por un momento...

-por fin la espera a acabado... – Serena volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz...- el tiempo que ha sido marcado para nuestro encuentro a llegado su fin...- ella miraba los ojos azules que la miraban con emoción...- por fin me encuentro con mi hija, aquella que la historia olvido, pero que mi corazón no... por fin estoy frente a mi hija aquella que se encontraba perdida..y que apareció ... y que según la profecía será ..la única protectora del universo,- Serena se levanta y se acerca a el..

-Tu eres... Zeus...- lo miro admirada.. . –eres mi padre...el Dios padre..el Rey de los Dioses- ella se arrodilla ante el como muestra de respeto..

-levántate... Hija que tu eres , una Diosa que merece el mismo respeto que yo..

-No soy digan de estar aquí... no cuando no soy una Diosa..

-aquel que diga que no eres una diosa...que sea castigado...ya que hoy la Diosa de la Luna despertara...-

Fue una luz muy dorada que la cegó por completo, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron vio que se encontraba en una habitación…

-_hace mucho tiempo cuando los dioses gobernaban el universo existían los santos de Selene doce jóvenes que defendían a la diosa de cualquier ataque ahora el mundo los necesita de nuevo, y para eso te necesitamos_.-

Serena se arrodilla ante su padre…

_-__ Selene… que nace de mi poder infinito que en ti posee la sabiduría de siglos…que con su belleza y amor a protegido a este mundo y al universo te entrego el poder de los dioses tu poder divino … tu alma divina_…- en ese momento una sombra aparece del suelo era como un ángel, mismo que abrazo a Serena y se adentro en su cuerpo…ella cayo inconsciente y comenzó a flotar en el aire.- _ahora tu alma divina como tu poder despertara en ti…es hora de que despiertes Selene…abre tu s ojos azules y se la diosa de la Luna se de nuevo mi hija predilecta…se la diosa más hermosa de todas porque yo Zeus te brinda la belleza eterna –_ una luz la cubrió y su pelo dorado por un momento se volvió plateado, si ojos cerrados se volvieron dorados pero solo duro un momento porque después volvieron a su color original…el rubio dorado de su cabello y el azul profundo de sus ojos.-_Selene te entrego tu báculo y espada…para hacerle frente a tu enemigo_…- dos energías de color dorado rodearon a la diosa… y desaparecieron.- Ahora Selene… - un rayo de luz cubre a Serena y despierta .. .y frente a ella el centro que la convierte en la diosa Selene_..- toma el centro y toma tu lugar como lo que eres una Diosa._.. -ella lo toma...Y una luz dorada cubre todo el lugar...

**PLANETA TIERRA**

- Selene ha despertado!...- Grito Hades mientras golpeaba su trono…- Maldito Zeus…porque te empeñas en lastimar a tu hija…si la tienes de nuevo…tienes a tu hermosa hija y todo su poder…pero eso no significa que has ganado … yo tengo a mi hijo q ha despertado …y el es el punto débil de tu hija…Selene…de nuevo sufrirás…esta vez no tendré piedad de ti…tu padre…tu padre es débil ante ti…su fuerza depende te tu hermosura…y tu dependes de Endimión..y asi se mata a unos dioses… jajajaja- en ese momento la puerta se abre dejando pasar a un apuesto hombre

-padre…ella ha despertado,- Endimion comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el trono de su padre…- ¿Qué debo hacer?.-

-Endimyion…sabes lo que debes hacer…- ambos se vieron

-Bien padre …eso are..- y salió de la gran habitación sonriendo con malicia.

**Olimpo**

La elegante figura de Serena caminaba por los pasillos de el templo de Zeus.., en su mirada se notaba una infinita melancolía , como de tristeza ..pero a le vez una fortaleza.. se decia que la diosa Selene tenía un gran temple, poseí elegancia , sabiduría, la fuerza para llevar en sus hombros la tarea de proteger al universo del mal ... ella que no fue educada para amar , que el amor se le tenia prohibido por el egoísmo de Zeus .. que fue atada a la soledad por el simple hecho de ser la hija de Zeus..

Llego hasta la sala del trono... donde las puertas se abrieron… y mostraron a su padre...

-Padre me voy…debo regresara la tierra…Hades a hacho mucho daño.-

-tan pronto...creí que te quedarías más tiempo...-

- padre… puedo hacerle una pregunta…

- qué tipo de pregunta Selene…si tú lo sabes todo.-

- Esa noche… ¿qué fue lo que realmente pasó?-

- no sé porque aun te aferras a ese pasado y ese amor, deberías olvidarlo de una vez por todas te engaño de nuevo con Atenea…-

- no me has contestado

- no pienso hacerlo…eso se quedo en el pasado y punto.-

- sabes que algún día lo sabré todo verdad.-

-espero que recuerdes que todo lo hago por ti...

-no es necesario yo puedo..y de nuevo Gracias..- una luz la envuelve...y desparece...

Cuando apareció en su habitación un hombre estaba junto a ella..

- mi lady… - ella lo volteo a ver ambos se miraron….

-Que pasa Hunter…-

- necesito tu respuesta.-

-lo siento… - dijo ella evadiendo su mirada.- Dime que gano con la propuesta que me has hecho.-

-Hades sabes que has despertado y lo más seguro es que mande a Endimyon para volverte mas vulnerable…mas de lo que eres ya…te lo dije… ese amor a tus mortales el amor a tu demonio iba a terminar contigo…pero acoso me escuchaste…No…- Grito el guerrero…- Te fuiste con el…dejando todo a un lado ahora dime valió la pena…-

- fui feliz… mientras duro …pero todo tiene un fin..y un límite…y yo y a lo supere…no puedo mas…ya no…me rindo…tenias razón… demonio o humano son traicioneros…-

- te juro que… los destruiré…Endymion morirá por mis manos…- apretó los puños...mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ira

-nunca entendí porque me engaño con ella…me duele … me dejo morir…a mi a su hija… si no hubiera sido por ti…estaría muerta…te debo la vida de nuevo…-

- ¿Qué?

- me dijiste que me casara contigo…y acepto -

- Selene…- susurro el hombre-

-Así es…te daré todo el poder de un Semidiós… aceptas.-

- ¿Estas cien por cien segura?- le pregunto

- con esa frase solo consigues que me sienta peor por lo que voy a hacerte..- dijo la diosa mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- No sabía que los Dioses tuvieran remordimientos…- ambos se comenzaron a reir…

La sala real le mostraba a Hunter el lado frio de esta…la postura de Zeus no le intimidaba como a los demás solo le daba desconfianza mucha desconfianza.

-Lo diré rápido, así que presta atención.-murmuro la diosa ante su padre – Hunter y yo vamos a casarnos- La sonrisa del dios desapareció en cuanto su hija termino de hablar

-No puedes- soltó de repente apretando los dientes.

- no vamos a discutir esto, papá.- respondió con tono cansado intentando controlar su genio.

-si lo discutiremos…no funcionara.-

-vamos a hacer que funcione.- dijo con seguridad calmándose un poco.

-Bien…has lo que quieras-

El casamiento de la Diosa se llevo a cabo como se tenía pensado con la bendición de Zeus y su madre Hera …

-por que lo hiciste- le pregunto su padre cuando entraron a su habitación.

-Hunter tiene razón si Hades cree que olvide a Endimyon no intentara atacarme directamente ya no…-

-No será acaso que quieres ser humana otra vez…tu sabes que al estar casada con el tu lado humano vuelve y con ello salvar a tu humanos.-

- La tierra es ahora mi hogar y mi deber es protegerla padre.

- Eso es verdad. De todas formas poco puedes hacer ya por los humanos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- por que a menos de que tomes control del imperio que Hades a formado no tendrás oportunidad de vencerlo …hija, olvídalo y salva otros planetas que uno que ya esta perdido. No merece ya la pena por luchar por ellos hija

-tengo mis santos que lucharan por quitarle ese imperio…en este momento mis santos están en l a tierra peleando lo lograremos…-

- si tu lo dices…-

-quiero pedirte otra cosa,.

-¿Qué?-

-quiero una nueva identidad para mi y mi esposo.-

-cuando parten.-

-Mañana mismo.-

**Seis años después…**

-Mi señora… mi señora..-

-¿ Que pasa?.-

-Su esposo…el señor..Michael…peleara esta noche contra el demonio Amon…sera el rey de reyes…-

-acaso no dijo que esta noche no pelearía…-

-acaso no conoces a tu esposo…le gusta los retos..-

-Apolo ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Si el gana esta batalla nuestro padre se convierte en el nuevo dueño de War…y habremos ganado por fin esta batalla tus santos lo han hecho muy bien.-

La música que presentaba a su esposo se comenzó a escuchar en aquel gran estadio, en la parte superior se encontraba Hades, Endimyon y su esposa Atenea…que cargaba a un niño de cinco años…

Aquellos dioses miraban con odio aquel guerrero que caminaba mirando fijamente a su oponente…nunca había perdido pero hoy esperaban que su racha de victoria acabara…

Mientras tanto en su residencia su esposa observaba el inicio de la batalla…no le gustaba mirar pero esta vez observaba rezando que nada malo le pasara a su esposo…

-mama…mama…papa, e-ta…..a..do- una pequeña niña rubia de cuatro años salió de su cuarto.-

-Aura por que estas despierta corazón,.- la tomo en su brazos.-

-pa..pa- y agito sus bracitos al ver la televisión y veía como su papa golpeaba a su oponente .

Ahí se encontraba Stephanie Junot …con su hija viendo como su esposo golpeaba y era golpeado para lograr otra victoria mas para los dioses y los humanos…era desgastante pero siempre se ponía en pie…la contienda duro un poco mas de lo que se suponía…

Estaba ganando Amon…pero al final si saber como aquel guerrero se levanto y aplico uno de sus mejores movimientos…y rindió a Amon..

-Maldición…- Endimyon golpeo el trono…- ¿Quién demonios ese sujeto?-

-Cálmate…amor-

-Que me calme…es estúpido gano el Rey de Reyes…mismo que yo deberá haber ganado…pero no…mi padre le dio la oportunidad a ese tipo…-

-Ganador del Rey de Reyes… HUNTER!!!!!!…-

Los aplausos y el grito de la gente…no se hizo esperar…coreando el nombre se su nuevo ídolo…

-dinos quien es el que te manda.- gritaron de tras de el

Hunter dio la vuelta y encaro el dueño de la voz …Endymmion lo miro fijamente, el príncipe del mal lo obeservo sorprendido…

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver …-

-Tu …acaso tu diosa te mando…- comenzó a reírse

-no ella no es mi Diosa…Selene es mi esposa….y madre de mi hija…-

La sonrisa de aquel apuesto príncipe dejo su rostro…y lo miro con seriedad

-¿Qué dices?...

-Que ahora este imperio nos pertenece…y que tu y tu padre se pueden ir al infierno de donde regresaron..-

en la casa de Hunter solo se había quedado Su amada Stephanie que seguía cargando a su nena pero observaba como su padre y hermano se aparecían detrás de Hunter…

tenía miedo por ellos… por su esposo padre y hermano….pero se tranquilizo cuando observo como Endimion desaparecía sin oponer resistencia y la marca del demonio q enmarcaba el estadio desaparecía para solo dejar la palabra War…

-Selene …todo esta listo ganamos la primera batalla.- pronuncio Hunter por la televisión…

Ella ahora estaba tranquila…regreso a Japón hace seis años…con una nueva identidad, sabiendo que ponía en riesgo a sus santos…pero hoy ese sacrificio se veía recompensado al desaparecer a Hades de la tierra para q ella tomara de nuevo el poder de su tierra.

Y comenzar asi la guerra divina…

* * *

Continuara…

Linche a la escritora por tardarse mucho….. y no saber q escribir yo traigo el fuego…..

A no verdad soy yo….

No una enorme disculpa por tardarme con esta cap pero por varias razones personales no podía actualizar…en verdad perdónenme al final no se si convence si díganme la verdad….

Digan Sheccid esta cap estuvo fatal …hazlo de nuevo…


End file.
